Reader's Choice: Mis dias de oficina
by NikolasTime
Summary: Al principio no me gustaba, como si fuera algo mundano y asqueroso, pero luego de una noche magica y maravillosa paso a ser unas de mis cosas preferidas.
1. La chica nueva

**¡HOLA GENTE! NikolasTime devuelta con una nueva historia... (\0/)**

**Voy a ser breve, ya que no tengo otra cosa que deciros que esta historia no es mia, me la conto una amiga, asi que cualquiera que sepa la procedencia de esta historia o trama, decidmelo en los reviews.**

**En fin, desde ya gracias por leer y sin mas preambulos mi nuevo Fanfic: Mis dias de oficina...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: La chica nueva<strong>

**De haber sabido lo que sucederia, nunca me hubiera presentado como secretaria en esa empresa... Habia mucha gente, gente raro y sinceramente no me daban ganas de interactuar con ellos, mucho menos entablar una amistad asi que me dedique a memorizar todo mi curriculum... Esta nerviosa, demasiado, y la gente a mi alrededor no ayudaba en nada. **

**Luego de leer y releer mi curriculum una y otra vez, me canse y empeze a mirar a la gente que esta aspirando al mismo puesto que yo...**

**No habia mucho de que hablar, solamente personas que al parecer se equivocaron de lugar... Su aspecto te daba a pensar que si habian siquiera terminado el instituto. ¿Que si yo lo termine?**

**Si... y con honores... Siempre me considere una chica inteligente, pero todo tiene su precio, y el de mi don era la soledad.**

**Asi es, soy y sere muy antisociable, me cuesta a horrores hacer amigos, mucho mas tener una pareja estable... Con cada hombre con el que estuve, que por una cosa, que por otra y asi siempre terminaba yo, llorando amargamente...**

**¿Que si he probado del otro lado?**

**No...nunca, soy 100% heterosexual, es mas, muchas de mis compañeras de trabajo me han dicho que al no tener suerte con los hombres, que pruebe de la otra mitad. Yo obviamente dije que no y lo sigo diciendo... ¡NUNCA SALDRIA CON UNA MUJER!**

**Ya llevar una relacion con un hombre es complicado, tener una con un mujer debe ser el doble de agoviante y ya tengo muchas cosas por las que preocuparme, tomando como ejemplo el hecho que hace como dos minutos, la secretaria del jefe estaba diciendo mi nombre...**

**¡Bonnibel Bubblegum!**

**¡Aqu... aqui estoy! - Dije guardando torpemente mi curriculum en mi bolso y camiando lo mas derecha posible a lo que seria pronto mi nuevo jefe... Claro, si todo salia bien.**

**Muy bien, entra por favor - Dijo ella, abriendome la puerta**

**Al entrar, lo primero que hize fue sentarme en la silla frente al escritorio. Podia sentir como mis piernas temblaban, al igual que mis labios se cerraban y mi garganta se secaba cual desierto. Necesitaba agua, y por suerte en mi bolso traje una botellita de agua mineral... Tome un poco y aguarde a que el jefe apareciera.**

**Hola señorita... - Dijo el jefe, ocupando su asiento en el escritorio.**

**Bonnibel Bubblegum - Dije, ya sintiendo que mi garganta se secaba devuelta, pero por suerte no me trabe, algo que me ocurre mucho cuando estoy nerviosa.**

**Perfecto - Dijo el jefe - Yo soy Daniel... Daniel Bastro... Un gusto.**

**El placer es m...mio, señor - Dije**

**Okey, veamos - Dijo Daniel, cojiendo su copia de mi curriculum...**

**Vaya, vaya... Si que esta bien formada - Dijo - ¿Se puede saber de que se recibio?**

**Administracion de empresas - Dije - Y tambien hize un corto curso de marketing.**

**Excelente, simplemente excelente - Dijo - Solo debo saber una cosa...**

**¿Usted tiene problema en comparir su puesto con otra personas?**

**¿A...a que...se refiere? - Pregunte.**

**Alla atras tenemos otra chica bastante prometedora - Dijo Daniel - Y me encantaria tener a las dos en este familia...**

**Y..yo no..no se - Dije - ¿Y con quien seria?**

**Su nombre no tiene importancia... - Dijo Daniel - Pero vamos a hacer esto, vayase y pienselo bien, cuando tenga las cosas claras, vuelva y me comunica su decision.**

**Yo no sabia que decir, debia pensarlo. No queria el puesto para mi sola, pero lo que mas temia era que me tocara compartirlo con alguna de esas personas... Mi carrera estaba en riesgo, asi que debia tomar una decision ahora y debia ser rapido.**

**¿Vale?**

**Si... compatire mi puesto - Dije, firme con mi decision.**

**¡Perfecto! - Dijo mi nuevo jefe - Ahora mismo llamare a otra chica...**

**¡Marceline Abadder!**

**Aguarde sentada y rezando para que mi compañera fuera del "tipo normal". No vi cuando la chica entro, asi que cuando mi nuevo jefe me dijo su nombre, no atine ni siquiera a girar el cuello para ver a mi nueva compañera de trabajo.**

**Marceline, Bonnibel - Dijo el jefe - Bonnibel, Marceline.**

**Pero a pesar de todo la chica no parecia ser una persona rara, vestia un traje negro y llevaba el pelo atado por un rodete que dejaba caer sobre sus hombros... No era su traje ni su cabello lo que mas me llamaba la atencion, sino que sus ojos. Era tan lindos y tan...¿rojos?**

**Asi es, eran rojos. Y una rojo muy bonito.**

**Despues de perderme en ese intenso color escarlata, decidi ser yo la que diera el primer paso ya que ella parecia que ni noto mi presencia.**

**Hola, Bonnibel Bubblegum - Dije, extendiendo mi mano - Un gusto conocerte...**

**Marceline Abadder - Dijo la chica - ¿Y tu eres?**

**¿Y...yo? - Dije - Yo soy Bonnibel Bubblegum...**

**Oh, si, cierto - Dijo ella, corriendo su cabello y dejando ver sus ruborizadas mejillas- Bonnibel, bien.**

**Muy bien Bonnibel, ve a descansar que tomare unos cuantos apuntes de tu compañera y mañana podran comenzar a trabajar - Dijo el jefe.**

**Sali de alli con el corazon lleno de emociones. La que mas se notaba en mi rostro era la felicidad, al fin habia alcanzado ese puesto tan anhelado... ¿Y que mas da si tenia que compartirlo?**

**Sabia que con un poco de esfuerzo podria convertir a esa chica antipatica en una gran compañera, alguien con quien poder compartir mis tardes dentro de un cubiculo y mucho mas mi empleo...**

**Como carezco de auto, lamentablemente, tenia que usar el mediocre transporte publico... Pero sabia que con ese trabajo, podria comprarme al menos una bicicleta, para ir y venir a gusto a mi "nuevo trabajo"**

**Ahhh... se sentia tan bien decirlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuando llegara el bus? - Me preguntaba una señora a mi lado en la parada del bus.<strong>

**Ya deberia haber llegado, me parece muy raro que se retrase - Dije.**

**Poco me importaba el relato de la señora acerca de por que debia llegar rapido a su casa, asi que me puse los cascos y me aparte de todo el mundo que me rodeaba. Embriagada con la felicidad de mi nuevo trabajo, me perdi en mi fantasia.**

**Estaba soñando como alcanzaba todo eso que queria, un trabajo digno, una pareja estable, una buena casa, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atencion.**

**De repente, estaba soñando con el auto que podria comprar y en el aparecio la chica de negro, la que seria mi compañera de trabajo. Se me helo el alma cuando vi que en forma de saludo la bese, nos besamos. Y no fue un beso en la mejilla, entre primos. No... es beso era y parecia ser muy apasionado... El auto dio indicios de que iba a arrancar y nos perdimos en el horizonte.**

**Medite sobre lo que habia pasado, quizas era el exceso de nerviosismo, pero para asergurarme de que no vuelva a pasar, no volvi a perderme en la fantasia y decidi quedarme en el mundo real...**

**El bus obviamente, todavia no habia llegado, pero me sorprendio la cantidad de gente que se habia acumulado alli, pero entre todas las personas que habia alli, se veia a una con un gran rodete en el cabello... Era mi compañera de trabajo... Mar...¿Como era su nombre? Ahhh...**

**Mar...Marc...¡Bah! ¡Que mas da!**

**No me di cuenta, pero ella estaba avanzando hacia mi... Mire hacia otro lado, mire mi reloj, hasta le empeze a hablar a la anciana de hace poco, todo para no tener que entablar una conversacion con ella, pero en el fondo sabia que si no era ahora, seria luego.**

**La chica de negro hizo caso omiso al hecho de que yo aparentaba estar ocupada y me toco el brazo...**

**Senti como una corriente agradable me recorrio toda la piel... Gire la cabeza, vi sus ojos rojos y senti un gozo el doble de grande y placentero... Pero dure muy poco en este estado, ya que no me gustaba estar asi. Claro, no me gustaba estar asi "por una chica"**

**Disculpame... ¿Me podrias dar la hora? - Dijo la chica.**

**Yo...no...no...tengo hora - Dije, completamente nerviosa.**

**¿Y ese reloj? - Pregunto la chica señalando mi muñeca.**

**As...asi... so...son las 3:48 - Dije.**

**Cuando le dije eso, la chica se limito a lanzar una risilla y volver a su lugar en la parada... **

**¿Que mierda me habia pasado?**

**Coji mi espejo de cartera y mire mis mejillas, ahora completamente rojas, toque mi piel, que no mentia si decia que estaba ardiendo.**

**Heche una rapida mirada a la chica de negro y vi que tenia los auriculares puestos. Nada interesante, nada que yo quiera...**

**Y por fin, para alivio de algunos, para disgusto de otros, el bus llego. Yo me sentia alividada de que halla llegado, ya que cada puto minuto alli, no hacia otra cosa que mirar a la chica de negro. Cada vez que me devolvia la mirada, yo giraba bruscamente la cabeza y sentia el calor que me daban sus ojos rojos. Queria evitar esto, pero no podia.**

**Subi al bus, procurando sentarme en el asiento mas alejado posible de mi compañera, y me puse los cascos, intentando no perderme en el sueño devuelta...**

**Mañana empezaria mi trabajo con esa chica y yo calculaba que seria una Odisea.**

**Ojala que todo salga bien...**

* * *

><p><em>NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria.<em>


	2. De haber sabido, lo hubiera hecho antes

¡¿Como les va gente?! Yo ando bien por suerte (A quien le importa :c)

En fin, traigo un nuevo cap de Mis dias de oficina... Pero primero un aviso parental...

No se si tengo lectores menores, pero igual lo hago.

En este capitulo habra una escena lemmon. Yo pregunte y tres lectores me dijieron que lo haga y bueno, no quiero desepcionaros.

Puede que halla algo mal ya que como dije "mi pervertido interior" todavia no esta despierto, pero veremos en su reviews si me quedo bien o solamente un burdo intento de lemmon.

En fin, aviso que si eres menor, si no quieres quedr traumado, no leas este cap.

Repito que no se si tengo lectores menores o que no saben del tema, pero mejor prevenir que curar ¿Verdad?

Bueno, no tengo nada mas que deciros, asi que disfruten del segundo capitulo de Mis dias de oficina: De haber sabido, lo hubiera hecho antes...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>De haber sabido, lo hubiera hecho antes...<strong>**

**No se que sera, pero el hecho de tener un trabajo asi me daba energia de sobra e hizo de mi mañana algo mas que lindo. Soy de aquellas que odian**

**profundamete el levantarse temprano, pero por el trabajo no pude dormir. Hoy seria mi primer dia en esa empresa.**

**Cuando dieron las 8, me dedique prepararme para mi primera jornada de trabajo, como tambien empezo a organizar mi casa. Barrer, lavar los trastos de anoche, regar la flores y cosas por el estilo. Cuando me puse a regar empeze a mirar hacia la calle, viendo la gente que pasaba, viendo mis vecinos. Pero llego a un momento en el que fije mi vista hacia una chica de pelo color negro que estaba corriendo por la calle con un perro... No era este el hecho que mas me interesaba, era su atuendo el que me llamaba la atencion, que constaba de unos shorts negros extra apretados y una blusa que gracias a Dios si le tapaba hasta el vientre.**

**Que inmoral - Dije, volviendo a mis flores - Uno no puede ir asi por la calles...**

**Pero por algun motivo o otro, volvia a mirar a esa chica y su cuerpo que parecia que salir a correr todos los dias daba resultado. Quizas no lo hacia todos los dias, no se, nunca la habia visto por aqui y yo llevo mas de 3 años en este barrio.**

**Devuelta a las flores, devuelta a la chica. Flores, chica. No podia evitarlo. Pero llego a un momento en el que me harte de eso y deje el regar las flores para otro momento, tenia que bañarme y peinarme asi que deje le regadera y corri al baño donde el agua ya empezaba a correr. Como mi casa no es de las mas nuevas del barrio debia esperar a que el agua estuviera caliente, asi que me diriji a mi living y empeze a mirar hacia la ventana... No debia hacerlo, no queria, yo no era asi...**

**¡A la mierda!**

**Sali corriendo hacia la ventana y deseando ver a la chica de negro. Por suerte estaba alli, entrando a la casa que habia a mi lado. Nunca me habia dado cuenta que la tenia de vecina, o quizas era nueva alli. Es muy problable que sea asi. Yo era muy ajena a todo lo que ocurria en el barrio, mas ahora que estaba buscando un trabajo. **

**Se me fue el alma cuando ella me devolvio la mirada. Fue como si supiera que le estaban viendo, ya que cuando esos ojos se fijaron en mi, sonrio y entro en su casa. No lo podia creer, esa persona no era solo mi vecina, era tambien mi compañera de trabajo... Me di cuenta por sus ojos color carmesi que esa era la antipatica de mi compañera.**

**El agua ya debe estar - Pense, pero en realidad estaba procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar...**

* * *

><p><strong>Una buena ducha basto para hacerme saber que eso solo fue un "touch" y que no volveria a pasar.<strong>

**Asi que me vesti con el vestido mas formal que encontro, coji mi bolso y sali para esperar el bus. Al parecer mi compañera de trabajo no tomara el transporte publico, ya que una mujer rubia la estaba esperando afuera con una auto. Pase de eso, si al fin y al cabo a mi no me importa, y me puse los cascos esperando a que llege el maldito bus.**

**Al tomarlo, espere inpaciente a llegar a mi trabajo. Cuando llege, mi jefe me abrazo y me llevo a mi nuevo cubiculo el cual era muy pequeño y de por si ya estaba ocupado por mi nueva compañera.**

**La salude timidamente, intentando pasar del hecho que hoy la estaba desvistiendo con la mirada. Ella no parecia haberse dado cuenta de eso y me respondio con el tipico "hola"**

**Okey chicas, su turno termina a las 9 - Dijo el jefe - Buen dia.**

**Ella seguia en su ordenador administrando las fechas de entrada y salida de productos, mientras yo seguia sin saber que hacer...**

**Cuando ella se levanto para llevar unos papeles al jefe, no pudo evitar darme un codazo. Estabamos execivamente apretadas en ese minusculo cubiculo, por ende, podia sentir como el aroma a fresas que salia de ella y podia decir que era increiblemente delicioso.**

**Se paro al lado mio y senti ese olor a fresas devuelta pero esta vez salia de su cabello. Pero tarde un poco en darme cuenta de que no era solo su cabello, su cuerpo entero olia a fresas.**

**Me gustaban las fresas, asi que segui oliendo ese aroma. Fue extraño que la chica de negro no se halla dado cuenta, ya que mi nariz estuvo a escasos centimetros de tocar su palida piel.**

**No podia evitarlo, como si ese aroma fuera un droga la cual te embriaga y te dejan en como decirlo... Si, un estado de felicidad seria un buen calificativo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Termino la jornada laboral de ambas y cada cual por su lado. Yo en el bus escuchando musica, perdida en cualquier cosa y ella por su parte, en el auto de la muchacha rubia.<strong>

**Llege a casa y me sente en el sillon... Estaba pensando... pensando sobre el hambre que tenia... Corri al refrigerador y toma un bowl lleno de fresas... No sabia por que cojia eso habiendo mil cosas para comer. A lo mejor el aroma de mi compañera me abrio el apetito. **

**Subi a mi cuarto con el bowl en mano y encendi el tv... Me recoste y asi segui por las proximas horas, comiendo las fresas y haciendo zapping de canales buscando algo bueno para ver... Basicamente lo que hago todas las noches de sabado.**

**Pero no... hoy algo cambio... Note algo muy parecido a un gemido, quizas un susurro, pero para asegurarme baje el volumen del televisor y alli entendi que eso no era un gemido, mas bien eran gritos, oh... esperen. No eran gritos... Era un orgasmo.**

**Me quede quieta en mi lugar, mientras los gritos aumentaban en volumen. Yo queria dormir, pasar de eso, pero no pude.**

**Poco a poco los gritos se convirtieron en suplicas de mas, mas y mas. Yo no aguantaba mas y les dire por que...**

**Hace años...hace años que no practico el sexo... Imaginadse que con una vida tan poco social era algo imposible llevarse a un hombre a la cama. Ya me considero una inculta en cuando a este tema. Ya olvide los nombres correctos que aprendi en clase de anatomia. Ya olvide lo que era el placer, el amor...**

**Mas gritos pidiendo mas... Y francamente ya me estaba hartando. No se, parecia que me estaban restregando en la cara que ellos dos lo estaban pasando super bien y yo aqui comiendo fresas y viendo tv.**

**No aguante mas... cuando escuche "¡Dame mas fuerte!" me levante de mi cama... ¿Pero que podia hacer yo? ¿Lanzarles un zapato a los dos amantes? No... ni en sueños.**

**Quizas solo cerrar mis persianas, asi que me asome en la estrellada noche para cerrarlas pero a los minutos hubiera querido hacerlo... No eran un hombre y una mujer quienes estaban copulando... No, eran una mujer y otra mujer. Y aun peor, las que estaban alli era... Oh por Dios...**

**Mi compañera de trabajo y su amiga rubia...**

**Me quede tiesa, deje caer el bowl al piso, haciendose mil pedazos que no me moleste en levantar de suelo. Lo unico que me importaba era mirar como una depravada a esas dos mujeres que se encontraban en pleno acto de apareamiento...**

**Queria ver algo bueno, pues toma...**

**Cuando me quize dar cuenta, mi compañera le estaba practicando sexo oral a su amiga. No lo podia creer, ni podia creer que yo, la niñita educada, se quedara viendo.**

**Sabia que algo me estaba pasando, pero me dio como un roca en el rostro cuando mi mano empezo a bajar por mi vientre... Sentia calor en cada curva de mi cuerpo.**

**Me gustaria saber que hacer ahora... Pero no habia vuelta atras, mi mano ya estaba masajeando los labios mayores de mi intimidad.**

**Ahhh... hace cuanto que no lo hacia, s...se... sentia tan...tan bien...**

**Sin apartar la vista de la pareja follando, mi mano desocupada no quizo perderse la diversion, empezando a masajear suavemente mi pecho. Es raro, hace años que no lo hacia y de un soplo llego todo a mi, como el hecho de que el clitoris era el que producia el placer en el mujer. Muy bien donde estaba no recuerdo, pero cuando llege me daria cuenta que es ahi.**

**No me podia detener... Los gritos de la mujeres y mis breves gemidos me hacian permanecer en ese estado de extasis, pero supe que llege al limite cuando senti como un cosquilleo subia por mi vientre... Oh por... por Dios... hace cuanto que no...tenia...un orgasmo.**

**Los gritos de la mujeres se quedaron cortos con el gran y sonoro gemido que lanze a la vez que mi mano,mis bragas y mi jean se empezaba a empapar con el fluido vaginal... Me sentia bien, hace cuanto que no sentia ese placer. Pero entonces un pregunta me surco la cabeza... **

**¿Debia seguir?**

**Mis vecinas no se detenian. Por ende, yo tampoco...**

**Seguia rosando el cuello de mi vagina con mis dedos, sintiendo un placer que ni sentia hace mucho. Siempre me dieron pena la gente que se masturbaba, pero ya veo por que lo hacian. Se sentia tan bien que podria seguir toda la noche. Pero es una pena que mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para tanto de golpe, asi que luego del segundo orgasmo, me quite la ropa mojada y me acoste como vine al mundo... Quizas otro dia ponga en practica esto devuelta...**

**Al fin y al cabo, ¿Me gusto?**

**No...¿Me encanto? No lo sabia... Puede que si...**

* * *

><p><em>NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria.<em>


	3. ¡¿Por que no lo borre! Parte 1

**Hola gente, vuelvo con el nuevo cap de Mis dias de oficina... Pero primero tengo algo que explicaros:**

**Se estaran preguntando por que dividi este capitulo en dos parte, por que originalmente este iba ser un un cap bastante largo y para no cansaros tanto, lo dividi en dos, la cual publicare la segunda parte calculo que esta semana...**

**Pido disculpas por aquellos que creen que este es un fic muy explicito, y estan en lo cierto, pero yo publicre lo que me sale de los huevos asi que :)**

**Otra cosita: Una lectora dijo que le chica rubia era Fionna, yo al principio dije "Fionna y Marceline... Nooooo" Pero cambie de parecer asi que si, la amiga con privilegios de Marceline es Fionna :3**

**Bueno, espero que disfruteis el nuevo cap de Mis dias de oficina: ¡Por que no lo borre! Parte 1:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3, Parte 1: ¡Por que no lo borre!<strong>

**Y si, dormir muy placidamente esa noche, y pensando en lo que disfrute ayer a la noche me daba mas ganas de ponerlo en practica devuelta, pero cuando me levante esa mañana mi pensamiento cambio por completo... Me sentia sucia y con dudas... ¿Estuvo mal lo que hize?**

**Y luego otra duda, una mucho mas feroz ¿Por que lo hize?**

**Algo dificil de explicar, pero como siempre que tenia un duda, busque en Internet la respuesta a eso que me agoviaba...¿Pero que buscar?**

**¿Como se si soy lesbiana?**

**¿Ser lesbiana esta mal?**

**¿Me gusta un chica pero no se si quiero ser lesbiana yahho respuestas?**

**No... esas era preguntas burdas que solo me darian respuestas aun mas burdas, asi que me diriji a la mayor fuente de informacion en el mundo, esa que me ayudo a salir con honores del colegio: Wikipedia...**

**Como no era el mejor internet del mundo, tardo un poco en abrir la pagina, tiempo que tuve para mirar por la ventana y ver como la chica de negro despedia con un beso apasionado a la chica rubia que le hizo compañia anoche... ****Y al ver esa imagen inconcientemente susurre...**

_**-¿No tienes uno de eso para mi?-**_

**Algo me estaba pasando, lo sabia, pero escuche lo que acaba de decir y queria golpearme... ¡Vamos, carga rapido!**

**Y al fin me aparecieron las miles de opciones que Google ponia a mi dispocision... Habia tanto para conocer y yo queria empezar por la mas instructiva... **

_**-Lesbianismo - Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre-**_

**Abri el enlace y espere un eternidad para que apareciera todo... Y siendo franca, no entendi nada.**

**Quizas estaba un poco boba como para buscar informacion en Wikipedia, asi que baje un escalon y empeze a buscar en Google alguien que pueda responder mi premisa...**

**Despues de 7 paginas de pura basura tecnica, encontre un enlace interesante y que me llamo muchisimo la atencion:**

_**-Un amiga se me propuso y no se que hacer ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! - Yahho! Respuestas-**_

**No se que fue, pero abri ese enlace por curiosidad...Y me encontre con esto:**

**Pregunta resuelta**

**Una amiga se me propuso y no se que hacer ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!**

**Bueno, seria eso. Necesito ayuda plsssss!**

**Mejor respuesta - elegida por quien preguntó**

**Tu intenta y ve si te gusta... Si quieres saber un poco de que se trata, aqui te dejo unos videos para que te vayas aprendiendo :3**

**Calificación de la persona que pregunta: *******

**Muchismas gracias... Los videos muy buenos :3**

**En esta respuesta venian adjuntos 3 links obviamente disfrazados ya que llevaban la direccion "tinyurl".**

**Al principio pense que esa era una charla de dos pervertidas, asi que me dirigi a cerrar la pestaña, pero algo me detuvo...**

**La curiosidad...**

**Escoji uno de los tres links, basicamente el que me parecio mas llamativo y lo abri en incognito, por que sabia que nada bueno podia salir de eso, pero la curiosidad era mas...**

**Nada interesante, solo una pagina que ostentaba a ser un reproductor de medios ya que aparecia un flechita que decia "Reproducir"**

**No me iba a detener alli, ya estaba en la cuspide, asi que hize clic en boton...**

**De repente y sin previo aviso salto una imagen muy parecida a la que presencia anoche... Una mujer encima de otra, besando su cuello, acariciando suavemente sus pechos...Pero no podia pensar en otra cosa al ver ese video... ¿Por que demonios no cerraba la ventana?**

**Muy sencillo, mi mano tenia mejor cosas que hace antes que dirijirse hacia el raton... No, mi mano ya se estaba colando por mi pantalon, devuelta volviendo a esa posee tan indigna y que tanto me gustaba... Empezo a masajear los labios mayores y senti como un gran placer me invadia... Ya daba por seguro que lo que estaba haciendo no era nada bueno, pero de todas formas continue con mi labor... El extasis que estaba sintiendo era inexplicable... No me preocupe que el volumen de los altavoces estaba al maximo, solo me preocupe por una cosa... Seguir y no detenerme.**

**¡Hey, Bonnibel!**

**Que extraño, escucho al voz de mi compañera de trabajo... Pero no me importaba, Es mas, era lo ultimo que me importaba. Como si nada yo segui como una cerda rosando mi clitoris con los dedos...**

**¡Hey, amiga! ¿Estas alli?**

**Oh por Dios... Ya podia sentir como esa sensacion tan agradable me pasaba por el vientre... Esta ves me costo mucho menos llegar al orgasmo, pero de todas formas lo disfrute como si hubiera sido el primero...**

**¡RINGGGGGG!**

**Entonces escuche algo que si bien no hizo que mi mano se detuviera, mi corazon si lo hizo... Era el timbre, alguien me necesitaba alli afuera y yo tenia mi mano empapada del liquido blancuzco que apenas ayer conoci... Solo alcanze a decir una cosa, bueno, a gritar una cosa..**

**¡ALLI VOY!**

**Saque mi mano del pantalon mojado, y sin limpiarla, cerre cada pestaña, cada ventana y luego la tapa de mi portatil...**

**¡RINNNGGGGGG!**

**Corri al baño y me lave la mano con abundante agua y jabon, mientras quien este afuera se estaba desgastando tocando el timbre...**

**Y en un santiamen apareci en mi cuarto, buscando algun pantalon o traje limpio... Cuando encontre ese traje de negocios color beige que tanto me gustaba me lo puse como pude no sin antes secar mi intimidad...**

**Y listo, ya estaba lista para ver quien era... ¿Y adivinen quien era? Era nada mas ni nada menos que mi compañera de trabajo...**

**Hey, hola Ma...Marce... - Dije, intentando acomodar mi pelo como pude.**

**Marceline, lo recuerdas - Dijo ella con un sonrisa - No crei que me pudieras escuchar por lo alto que tenias la radio...**

**¿La radio? - Pregunte ilusa - Yo no tengo radio...**

**Si, yo escuche un radio - Dijo ella.**

**Entonces me di cuenta que lo que escucho no fue la radio... Fue el video... Pero para que decircelo... ¿No? Si si, hay cosas que es mejor guardarselas para uno.**

**En fin, veo que estas lista para el trabajo - Dije ella, mirando mi traje.**

**Si si... Pero ¿A que se debe tu visita? -Dije.**

**Nah... queria saber si querias ir conmigo al trabajo - Dije ella con un rubor en las mejillas - Me parece estupido que siendo compañeras tu tengas que ir en ese bus...**

**Ahhhh... si... Est...esta bien...**

**No buscaba nada adentro mas que mi portatil. Cuando la coji, sali afuera y vi el auto BWM que se encontraba estacionado enfrente de mi casa, pero subi un poco la miraba y vi algo mucho mas importante que el auto. Nuestor chofer era la "amiga" de mi compañera... La muchacha rubia.**

**Oh... Bonnie, ella es Fionna - Dije ella - Fionna, ella es Bonnibel, mi compañera de trabajo.**

**Un gusto - Dijo la chica rubia - Marcy me ha hablado mucho de ti...**

**¿Ah si? - Dije timidamente.**

**Ella asintio, para luego decir - Okey, vamos de una vez!**

**Me sente en el asiento de atras, dejando los dos asientos de atras para las dos chicas. Extraño que fuera Fionna la que ocupara el lugar de conductor, ya que parecia no ser mas que una niña, pero quedaba bien claro por lo que vi anoche que ella era bien madura, e incluso**

**Entonces, sin pensar y con todo el descaro posible pregunte:**

**¿De donde se conocen?**

**Fue Marceline quien me respondio...**

**La conoci en el curso de abogacia en el instituto - Dijo ella - Y es hasta el dia de hoy que somos amigas...**

**Amigas...Uhmmm... lo que vi ayer me hace pensar lo contrario, pero no se los diria. Quedaria como una maleducada.**

**Para evitar otro comentario como ese, cerre la boca por el resto de viaje, que por cierto en auto se hace el doble de rapido... Cuando llego el momento de despedirse, Fionna abrazo a Marceline, no como el beso apasionado que se dieron hoy a la manaña...**

**Y yo me quede mirando como un idiota, o mejor dicho... deseando que se besaran... Digo, ****para aprender sobre el tema de ser de este tipo...**

**Si claro... Aprender...**

* * *

><p><em>NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria.<em>


	4. ¡¿Por que no lo borre! Parte 2

Bueno, segunda parte de este cap.

Muchas gracias a "mazaka-san" por las ideas para este fic, ya que ene ste cap aparece una de las que me dio :3

Recordad que son lso reviews lo que impulsan a seguir con la historia, o quizas a no tardar tanto en actualizar...

No se, pero espero que disfruten de este nuevo cap...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 Parte 2: ¡Por que no lo borre!<strong>

**Luego de ese momento completamente incomodo que pase enfrente de las dos amigas no volvi a hablarle a Marceline, ni siquiera me atrevia a mirarle a los ojos... No era por que soy mala personas, ya que las pocas veces que le di oportunidad de verme a los ojos yo empezaba a temblar y las palabras no salían como yo quería. Si, era mucho mejor trabajar que quedar como un idiota cada vez que hablaba...**

**Llego la hora del receso laboral y yo fui la primera en abandonar mi cubículo para salir disparada a la cafetería que la empresa ofrecia a los empleados. Debia comer muy bien, comer bien después de gastar tanta energía en los videos, asi que me compre un sándwich completamente cargado.**

**Yo veía a mis compañeras de trabajo y veía que comían todas juntas, en diferentes grupos. Eso me hacia recordar a los años de la escuela, en los cuales era la cafetería estaba dividida en dos partes: "Populares" y "Los otros"... Por supuesto que con mi estatus social nunca llege a aspirar a comer en ese lado.**

**Intente ver donde estaba mi nueva amiga, preguntarle si quería comer conmigo... Luego de buscar entre las millares de cabezas encontré la suya reluciendo su cabello azabache, pero a su lado vi una cabellera rubia... ¿Fionna?**

**No... Finn.**

**Si conocía su nombre y como era es por que fue el único hombre en la empresa que le oportunidad de cortejarme, pero como tengo la maldita necesidad de arruinar cada relación que tengo termino cansándome de mi y yo de el... También recuerdo algo que me causa mucha gracia y también mucha pena...**

**Fue con el quien tuve mi ultima experiencia sexual... La recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.**

**Intentando realzar la llama de nuestra relación me invito a cenar un noche estrellada y bajo la luz de la luna me propuso hacerlo allí afuera... Yo desconfie un poco de su actitud, ya que el siempre fue muy reservado en cuanto a eso se trataba. Pero al final, con unos cuantos piropos y besos en el cuello accedi y bueno... Ya sabeis, para que daros detalles ¿Verdad?**

**En fin, desde que nos distanciamos intentamos no hablar mucho entre nosotros, mas que "Hola, ¿Cómo estas? y "Adios" nada mas que eso, haciendo que nuestra relación de amigos se convirtiera en compañeros de trabajo y luego, solamente conocidos.**

**Pero paso de ello, lo que mas me interesaba era que Finn estuviera hablando con Marceline, y aun mas ¿Qué estaban hablando?...**

* * *

><p><strong>MARCELINE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Marcy! ¡¿Oye Marceline, que sucede?!<strong>

**Marceline... ¿A quien estas mirando?**

**Dejame en paz Finn - Dijo Marceline, golpeando en el hombro a su compañero rubio.**

**¡Venga, dime! - Insistia el joven - ¿A quien estas mirando?**

**Marceline no respondio, asi que Finn se esforzó el doble para poder ver a quien su amiga estaba viendo con tanta devoción hasta llegar al punto de no querer compartirlo.**

**No lo puedo creer... ¡ESTAS MIRANDO A BONNIBEL! - Grito Finn**

**La chica al escucharlo salto sobre su amigo y le tapo la boca con la mano como su fuera un juego de niños. Sin embargo, lo que sentía por Bonnibel no era ni parecido a ningún juego. Era mas bien amor... Y con el amor no se juega.**

**¿Te gusta Bonnibel, Marceline? - Dijo el joven cuando se vio libre de la censura de la chica.**

**Quizas...me guste un poquito - Dijo Marceline sobándose la nuca.**

**Tu ya tienes novia - Dijo Finn.**

**¿Fionna? ¡BAH! ¡Ella no es mi novia! - Dijo Marceline alzando el tono de su voz, para luego bajarlo devuelta.**

**¿Amigas? - Pregunto Finn.**

**Con privilegios - Dijo Marceline sonriendo pícaramente.**

**¿Y aun asi quieres estar con Bonnibel? - Replico Finn.**

**Mira, para que te quede claro, lo de Fionna solo fue pasajero, era solo sexo... Pero con Bonnibel es diferente...**

**¿Amor?**

**Marceline asintió, algo avergonzada.**

**¿Y por que no se lo dices? - Dijo Finn.**

**No es tan fácil... No se si le gustan las mujeres - Dijo Marceline - Ademas, no creo que tenga importancia para ella.**

**Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, ambos observando como Bonnibel devoraba suavemente su sandwich. Al final, Finn se harto de tanto silencio y hablo...**

**¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto de ella?**

**No espero un respuesta, asi que prosiguio...**

**Bonnibel es una chica muy inteligente, pero tambien muy manipulable - Susurro Finn al oido de su amiga.**

**¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**Si no le gustan las mujeres, busca la forma que se asi...**

**¿Pero como?**

**Queda en ti, amiga... - Dijo Finn, volviendo a su estacion de trabajo.**

**¿Pero como hacer eso? - Susurro para ella misma mientras la mitad de las personas que estaban comiendo alli volvian a sus cubiculos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Devuelta en los cubiculos, intente hace mi trabajo lo mejor posible pero imposible... Simplemente imposible. El olor a fresas que salia del cuerpo de mi compañera, sumado al hecho de que estaba maldiciendo por que su ordenador portatil se habia averiado no me dejaban concentrar en absoluto-<strong>

**¿Que sucede Marceline?**

**¡Este maldito ordenador dejo de andar! - Grito golpeando el CPU de su ordenador.**

**¿Y golpearlo va a hacer que funcione devuelta? - Dije intentando calmar a mi amiga.**

**Toma, te presto mi ordenador...**

**Oh, gracias - Dije ella tomando la portatil, algo extrañado con mi actutid de compañerismo.**

**Yo segui con mi labor sin darme cuenta de que habia cometido el peor de los errores. Ese mismo era haberle dado mi ordenador a Marceline, aunque el verdadero error radicaba en no haber borrado el historial de mi ordenador...**

**Claro que para mi mala suerte, me di cuenta de ello muy tarde.**

**Marceline tenia todos los archivos de calculo guardados en la nube, pero como no sabia controlar muy bien controlar el pad tactil que hacia de raton, cerro sin querer la pestaña donde estaban todos su archivos... El link era unico, asi que no le quedo otra que apretar Ctrl + H y buscar la pagina donde se encontraban todos los calculos... Pero se detuvo al ver busquedas que sinceramente llamaban mucha la atencion y para ella era una rayo de esperanza. Pero eran solo dos los que mas le entusiasmaban...**

**Lesbianismo - Wikipedia la enciclopedia libre.**

**-Un amiga se me propuso y no se que hacer ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! - Yahho! Respuestas-**

**Marceline no pudo evitar sonreir y por un poco que no se ponia a llorar de alegria. Claro que evito lo segundo para que Bonnibel no se enterara que estaba viendo sus busquedas. Pero de todas formas no tenia tiempo para ponerse feliz, la jornada laboral estaba por terminar...**

**Hey, Marcy ¿Me devuelves mi laptop? - Dije.**

**Ella me la entrego, pero algo mas que mi portatil. Arriba de ella habia un libro que ponia "Ser diferente". Poco me importaba quien era el autor, mucho menos de que trataba el libro. Pero un duda me atormentaba... ¿Por que me daba ese libro?**

**Al parecer, mi duda se represento fisicamente en mi rostro. Y Marceline fue la primera en darse cuenta.**

**Leelo y luego hablamos - Susurro en mi oido para luego salir corriendo riendo como una niña pequeña...**

**¿A que va eso? - Dije mirando el libro.**

**Ya lo leeria en casa... Con mas tranquilidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en la comodidad de casa me prepare un te y lista me puse a leer ese libro... Y me sorprendi de que ese libro de 46 paginas me halla instriudo mas de lesbianismo que la estupida internet... Millones de posiciones, como hacer de llegar al orgasmo mas rapido sin dejar de lado el placer. Me estaba facinando eso, cada pagina que avanzaba queria mas y mas poner en practica eso que estaba aprendidno... Y alli me di cuenta de que lo que yo siempre habia odiado ahora era lo que queria hacer sin ninguna demora.<strong>

**Sonara algo loco, hasta repugnante, pero necesitaba sacar todo de mi, necesitaba descoserme. Era un impulso tan feroz como placentero el que me hizo cojer el movil y marcar el numero de Marceline... Y si, si llamaba a Marceline en ese estado no era para jugar cartas. Pero justo en ese momento la Bonnibel racional volvio para decirme que pensara un poco antes de actuar... Y tenia la razon desde mi punto de vista. Pensar que si empezaba con Marceline podria hacer algo mal, cometer un error y hasta hacer que no me hable mas...**

**No, no correria el riesgo, si iba a empezar con este nuevo estilo de vida seria con alguien que si ocurria un error no me importaria en lo mas minimo... Y mi mente ya estaba formulando quie seria ese alguien...**

**Coji el celu, marque un telefono que me costo años olvidar y espere ya comiendome las uñas al retener todo eso...**

**Alo, Catherin aqui - Se escucho del otro lado del telefono...**

**Hola Catherin, soy Bonnibel, tenemos que hablar...**

* * *

><p><em>NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria.<em>


	5. Probando cosas nuevas

**Capitulo 4: Probando cosas nuevas...**

**Llamar a mi vieja amiga Catherin era la parte facil, decirle por que debia venir era lo complicado. No hablaba con ella desde secundaria y sinceramente no recordaba muy bien como era su rostro. Y no miento si digo que ni siquiera se bien si se llama Catherin, pero en fin, es una buena opcion para empezar. Y os dire por que...**

**Lamento si no he sido totalmente franca con ustedes al principio, pero creo oportuno deciros que si he tenido un roze con un mujer... Y aunque halla sido muy escaso, fue mi primera experiencia de este tipo. Sin embargo, me extraña que solo recuerde los hechos importantes que ocurrieron, pero en fin, la chica que me arrastro a hacer eso fue, obviamente, Catherin.**

**Todo ocurrio en 4 grado de secundaria... Yo estaba en el baño limpiando mis manos, aunque no recuerdo por que... Quizas una "broma" de mis compañeros, por no decirles amigos.**

**En fin, Catherin hace dias, quizas semanas que me estaba dando indirectas,una tras otra, y una por una las respondia con una simple sonrisa nerviosa. Pero creo, que un dia Catherin llego a su limite y me cojio en el baño. No me dio tiempo ni oportunidad de oponerme ya que apenas me atrapo empezo a besar mi cuello... No me estaba presionando, no me tenia apresada, no me opuse , sinceramente, por que me estaba gustando...**

**¿Te has dado cuenta? - Dijo ella dejando de besar mi cuello, solo para poder apreciar mis gemidos como se debia**

**¿De que? - Respondi.**

**De que me gustas mucho, Bonnibel.**

**Entonces giro mi cuerpo completo y me beso en los labios... Mi primer beso con una mujer.**

**Yo no le dije que se detuviera, ella no se iba a detener y mucho menos en un momento tan crucial como este. Asi que nada evito que su mano pasara por debajo de mi falda escolar... Sonrei al recordar que mi madre queria que usara pantalon...**

**Ilusa...**

**¿Te gusta? - Dijo ella, rompiendo por completo mi espacio personal.**

**No respondi con palabras, sino que con un beso basto para que supiera que estaba disfrutando su compañia.**

**Poco a poco su mano dejo de acariciar mi pierna y me preocupe. Quizas hize algo mal...**

**No, lo estaba haciendo perfecto, solo me dio un pequeño respiro para seguir con lo mejor. La mano se deslizaba suave pero firme por mi pierna hasta llegar a mi ropa interior. Y devuelta hizo un alto, haciendome pensar que devuelta cometi un error.**

**Mire a su rostro y vi que con la mirada me preguntaba ¿Puedo?.**

**Devuelta no hizo falta palabras, por lo cual coji su mano y la ayude a traspasar la frontera. Recordaba el placer que senti cuando su mano paso por mi sexo, recordaba como luego de esos dias de "amigovias" nos distanciamos. Luego, sin mucho sentido, fantasie con lo que pasaria si Marceline y Catherin se conocieran. ¿Se odiarian? ¿Se amarian?**

**Estoy empezando a creer que con todo esto que me esta pasando mi mentalidad cambiando. Yo era capaz de cualquier cosa, todo menos perdeme en la fantasia.**

**Pero quedarme alli pensando en eso no seria lo mas productivo, asi que me puse al corriente de lo que podia o no suceder esta noche.**

**Primero busque videos... Muchos videos de Internet que me ayudaran a hacer esa velada la mas maravillosa. Admito, que si me tarde un poco mucho con esta tarea, era por que me tomaba mi tiempo para apreciar cada video como debia...**

**Luego, de compras. Con mi nuevo sueldo, que no era tan sustancioso pero era mejor que el anterior, compre de todo, todo lo que se podia comprar sobre el tema, estaba en mi bolsa.**

**Creia que solo faltaba esperar que Catherin llegara por lo cual me puse a ver television, esperando a que mi amiga llegara de una vez...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya pasaron 3 horas y estoy empezando a creer que Catherin no vendra.<strong>

**Luego de pasar una hora haciendo zapping, me fui a bañar. Sabiendo lo que podia pasar no podia haber ninguna imperfeccion. Sali de la ducha y tan rapido como me seque el cuerpo me puse mi bata rosa. Luego, sin nada mas que hacer, coji el libro que me dio Marceline y me sente el sillon a esperar...**

**¿A quien?**

**No lo se...**

* * *

><p><strong>3 horas mas... Seguramente se olvido que existo...O quizas se olvido de que en secundaria tenia un amiga que se llamaba Bonnibel.<strong>

**El libro ya no me llamaba la atencion, ya me acordaba cada parrafo, cada oracion. Por momentos vacile, a punto de salir de mi casa en bata para invitar a Marceline a entrar, pero entonces esa voz que me decia "Los errores son muy recurrentes, mas aun en la primera vez"**

**No era mi primera vez, pero si es la primera desde hace mucho tiempo. Era muy cierto que tenia miedo a que pasara algo asi que desisti en llamar a Marceline.**

**Creo que Catherin ya no ven...**

**¡RIINNNNGGGGGGGG!**

**El timbre... Cuando sono, mi corazon empezo a latir el doble de fuerte y entre en un estado de nerviosismo del cual no podia salir...**

**¡¿Bonnibel?! ¡Soy yo, Catherin! ¡¿Puedes abrirme?!**

**Llego, por fin. Pero no conte como estaria yo cuando esto ocurriera.**

**Tarde como 3, 4 minutos para calmarme y asi, poder abrir la puerta sin dudar... Y como toda dama, primero le salude...**

**Ho...hola Catherin... ¿Co...como has estado?**

**Bien, gracias - Respondio ella - ¿Puedo pasar?**

**No respondi por que usar mi boca era algo para embarrar todo, asi que me corri a un lado e hize un ademan para que entrara.**

**Sientate por favor, estas en tu casa - Dije, intentando romper el hielo. Intentando...**

**Muchas gracias Bonnibel... Deberas disculparme, pero tuve que acompañar a mi hija a su curso de danza.**

**¿Hija? ¿Catherin tenia un hija?**

**Mierda... eso cambiaba mucho las cosas. Y como si el hecho de que Catherin tenia heredera, me estaba volviendo a poner nerviosa.**

**¿Tien...tienes hijos? - Dije.**

**Si, dos niñas y un niño - Dijo ella sonriendo - No se que haria sin ellos.**

**A...asi que estas en pareja.**

**No... me separe de mi esposo hace dos años.**

**Oh...lo siento.**

**No... no hay problema.**

**Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que yo entendi que el silencio no ayudaria en nada para llevarme a Catherin a la cama... Veis, ya tengo el objetivo fijo.**

**¿Quier...quieres algo de tomar? - Dije.**

**No me vendria mal, gracias Bonnibel - Dijo ella sonriendo.**

**Fui a la cocina y puse la tetera en el fuego. Lo mas sensato era ir a hablar con Catherin mientras el te se calentaba, pero por alguna razon me quede embobada mirando el fuego...**

**Por suerte, el te se calento rapido, por lo cual al rato ya estaba sentada enfrente de Catherin con dos finas cortinas de vapor enfrente de nuestras narices.**

**No lo puedo creer - Exclamo al ver su taza... ¿Que habia ocurrido?**

**¿Que suced...sucede?**

**Sigues siendo la misma niña boba de secundaria...**

**No entendi, a primera vista crei que eso era un insulto, pero luego vi la gran sonrisa juvenil de Catherin que por alguna razon me dio seguridad.**

**¿Po...por que?**

**Ya tenemos 21 años, Bonnie - Dijo, sorbiendo un poco de su cafe - Hubiera esperado una copa.**

**Oh... lo siento, no bebo - Dije bajando la cabeza - Pero si quieres puedo ir a...**

**No te hagas problema, me gusta el te tambien - Dijo.**

**Devuelta en silencio... Y era un silencio por de mas incomodo. Tanto que yo me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa... Bueno, nerviosa es un decir...**

**Era ya un manojo de nervios...**

**Mi piernas, mis brazos y a la taza que llevaba en mis manos temblaban. En fin, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando como una gelatina... Pero, gracias a Dios, Catherin no se dio cuenta de mi estado.**

**Pero sabia que era cuestion de tiempo para que vea que estaba nerviosa... Ya intentaba no temblar tanto, pero solo intentaba. Al poner mi taza sobre la mesita, la tire en un reflejo involuntario y lo peor, aunque inevitable, Catherin se dio cuenta.**

**¿Bonnie? - Dijo, levantandose para ayudarme con los trozos de taza esparcidos por el salon - ¿Estas bien?**

**S...si... estoy bien - Dije, alzando cada una de las partes - Lo...lo siento.**

**Te noto algo tensa...¿O me equivoco?**

**No...no, solo un poco cansada.**

**Entonces me tomo por detras y empezo a masajear mis hombros suavemente, siendo este nuestro primer contacto desde lo que paso... Gracioso, ese momento fue muy parecido al que estaba vivendo ahora mismo... Podia sentir sus dedos pasar lentamente, haciendo que bajara la guardia...**

**¿Te dije que doy masajes?**

**Creo que te olvidaste de... ¡AAAHHHHH!**

**¿Que? ¡¿Que paso?! - Dijo ella, retirando sus manos de mis hombros - ¿T...te lastime?**

**No no... esta bien...**

**Sigue...**

**¿Eso salio de mi boca? Creo que si, pero de todas formas no habia manera de retractarme.**

**Bien, pero es algo incomodo - Dijo - ¿No tienes un lugar para recostarte?**

**Recostarme... mi cama... Perfecto.**

**La coji de la mano y rapido la lleve a mi cuarto, iluminado por una tenue luz de una velita. Suerte, por que mi cara de alegria al tener a Catherin en mi habitacion era bastante notable con la luz adecuada.**

**Me recoste y espere a que Catherin empezara con su trabajo, pero ella no empezo y yo, como de costumbre, empeze a preocuparme.**

**¿Catherin? ¿Estas bien?**

**Si, si, pero debes quitarte la ropa - Dijo ella.**

**¿R...ropa?**

**Solo la de arriba, venga.**

**Me sente en la cama y con un poco de inseguridad mezclado con temor me quite la blusa, quedando solamente tapada por mi brasier...Debia seguir y quizas queria seguir, pero no pude... ¿Y por que?**

**Por que la poca ropa que me quedaba, Catherin me la estaba quitando con la mirada... No parecio darse cuenta de eso, pero cuando la mire a los ojos volteo la mirada y dijo...**

**-Quitate eso, quiero empezar de un vez-**

**Aproveche el momento en el que se volteo para quitarme el brasier y recostarme en la cama. Cuando dije "Estoy lista" ella volteo y vi que tenia un gran rubor en sus mejillas...**

**Empezo suavemente, pasando sus dedos habilidosamente por mi espalda... Poco me importaba que estuviera recibiendo un mensaje gratis, lo que me interesaba ahora era pensar como haria para pasar al siguiente nivel...**

**Sentia como poco a poco sus manos bajaban lentamente por mis hombros hasta llegar a mi espalda... y nunca jamas habia escuchado que los masajistas "profesionales" se dedicaran a estas partes. Esas partes era para mas... era...**

**para un masaje erotico...**

**Sacarle provecho a esto era lo mejor que podia hacer, pero como accionar...**

**En esa bolsa hay gel...**

**Eso es lo unico que atine a decir, pero no sabia si habia hecho mal... Solo me limite a cerrar los ojos y esperar la respuesta de Catherin, sea negativa o positiva...**

**Silencio... ¿Ya se habia largado de aqui?**

**-¿En esta bolsa?-**

**Bien, todavia no lo habia arruinado, pero ese pequeño roze con la frustacion... Tan cerca estuve de equivocarme que decidi apurar el podia esperar mas, ni esperaria un segundo mas...**

**Me levante desnuda como estaba y me pare detras de Catherin mientras ella cojia el gel lubricante que compre hoy por la tarde. Cuando volvio a mirarme no pudo evitar dejar caer el gel... Tampoco pudo evitar abrir la boca y mirar mi cuerpo desnudo con toda euforia.**

**Debia hacer mi movida... Y rapido**

**¿Me extrañaste, Catherin?**

**¿Bonnie? ¿Qu...que te sucede?**

**Venga, no te hagas la boba... Pero antes de que hables, dime algo...**

**¿Te gusta lo que ves?**

**Bajo la cabeza, miro sus pies por 1 minuto, luego volvio a mirar mi cuerpo y poco a poco se fue acercando a mi... Yo sabia que esto iba a pasar, pero de todas formas empeze temblar. Pero me parecio extraño que no me halla tocado... Solo acerco su boca a mi oído y susurro...**

**-Me gustaría ver mas-**

**Algunos dirían que la noche empieza a las ocho, pues no, mi noche empezó cuando Catherin me rodeo con los brazos y me arrojo cual bestia a la cama, besando apasionadamente mi cuello. Ella sabia que me gustaba eso, y me alegre al ver que lo recordaba...**

**No aguanto mas y empezó a desabotonar mi pantalón... Debo admitir, que sentí un poco de vergüenza al quedar solamente en bragas delante de Catherin, pero a ella no le parecio importante y paso de mi mejillas ruborizadas porque pensaba que era consecuencia del calor del momento... Asi que siguió... Siguió toda la noche y yo... Yo a lo único que me dedique es as perderme en el extasis y desear que Marceline pueda ocupar el lugar de mi amiga.**

**Pasamos horas revolcándonos en la cama, besándonos, explorando nuestros cuerpos... Los juguetes que compre hoy a la tarde también hicieron que la velada se extendiera un poco mas. Pero que mas da... 1 minuto, una hora, era la primera vez real que lo hacia con una mujer... Y me gusto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eso estuvo fantástico Catherin...<strong>

**Muchas gracias Bonnie, me alegro que te halla gustado.**

**Alli nos encontrábamos las dos amantes en lo que empezó como una cama, ya que ahora las sabanas y colchas estaban esparcidas por todo el cuarto, al igual que toda nuestra ropa. Yo estaba usando el pecho de Catherin como almohada, sintiendo su calor.**

**Ella solo acariciaba mi pelo y reia... No era para menos, si anoche, mientras estábamos en plena acción, me confeso que nunca había dejado de pensar en mi... Yo me sorprendi pero luego entendí y sin darle mucha importancia, continuamos haciéndolo.**

**Debian ser... No se... ¿11...12 de la noche?**

**Si, probablemente sea medianoche, por ende, era muy temprano como para que Catherin se vaya de mi casa, asi que me acurruque un poco mas en el pecho de Catherin y le hize la pregunta...**

**-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?-**

**¿Te gusto? - Pregunto.**

**No le dije que si, ni tampoco que no, solo deje que ella buscara la respuesta por su cuenta... Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que ella se tirara encima mio y empezara a besarme, haciendo que nuestros sexos hicieran contacto... Y por supuesto, haciendo que de mi boca salieran unos cuantos gemidos...**

**Pero no eran los gemidos lo que me importaba, sino el timbre, que estaba sonando como hace 3 minutos...**

**Espera, Catherin - Dije parando oido para escuchar mejor el timbre.**

**¿Que importa Bonnie? - Dijo, rodeandome con sus brazos y juntando nuestros cuerpos.**

**¡¿BONNIBEL?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Marceline!**

**El corazon se detuvo por completo ¿Marceline? ¿Que buscaba aqui y a esta hora?**

**Debo ir a atender - Dije bajando de la cama y poniendome mi bata - Ya vuelvo...**

**No tardes, mi amor - Dijo.**

**Baje por la escalera y peinando mi cabello como podia abri la puerta.**

**En efecto, era Marceline, y ella tambien estaba en bata y sin correr el riesgo a equivocarme, no llevaba ninguna ropa debajo...**

**Igual que yo...**

**Ho...hola Marceline. ¿Que sucede?**

**Ah, Bonnie, queri...queria saber si ...te gustaria... no se, ir a mi casa - Dijo ella sobandose el brazo izquierdo.**

**Sabia que si iba a la casa de Marceline no era para charlar, ni para mucho menos.**

**¿Y a que? - Pregunte haciendome la dificil.**

**Bueno, tu sabes... - Empezo a decir la chica de negro, pero la voz de Catherin bajando por las escaleras la detuvo.**

**Bonnie, debo irme que mañana trabajo temprano.**

**Entonces me tomo por la cintura y sin ningun problema ni ningun escrupulo me beso... Digo, si hubiera sido un beso en la mejilla no pasaba nada, pero es una pena que el beso fue uno de los mas apasionados que Catherin supiera darme... Y habia testigos de ello...**

**Yo...**

**Catherin...y ...y**

**Marceline...**

**Cuando mi amiga subio a su auto me quede tiesa en mi lugar y luego mire a los ojos a Marceline. El rubor que tenia en mis mejillas era visible hasta en la mas oscura de las penumbras, causado un poco por el calor que me dio mi amiga y el hecho de que Marceline nos halla visto.**

**Vaya...vaya... asi que tu - Fue lo primero que dijo luego de ese momento tan vergonzoso.**

**No se por que lo hize, pero no le deje terminar por que cerre la puerta en su cara... No me sentia orgullosa de ello, pero era lo primero que mi estupido subconsiente se le ocurrio...**

**Buen trabajo, eh.**

**Me apoye en el duro roble de la puerta y puse mi mano en mi corazon, que no paraba de bombear sangre... Seguramente la mitad de esa sangre estaba alojada en mis mejillas. Lo note cuando coji un espejo y mire mi rostro, traspirado, despeinado y rojo... muy rojo**

**Cuando me calme pude poner mis pensamientos en orden y decir...**

**¿Que mierda acabo de hacer?**

* * *

><p><em>Nikolas Time es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adveture Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que aqui se presentan son de su autoria<em>


	6. De la boca de Bonnibel

Vale, se que es extremadamente corto (No hace falta que me lo hagais saber en los reviews) pero tambien es intenso (Creo)

Lamento si me he tardado pero estaba un poco soso en cuanto a imaginacion y ademas tenia pocas ganas de escribir pero bueno, al menos me digne a actualizar :3

Espero que el guste este cap y recordar dejar reviews si teneis alguna duda, algo para decirme o una "critica constructiva" ¬¬

Sin mas preambulos, el quinto capitulo de Mis dias de oficina: "De la boca de Bonnibel"

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: De la boca de Bonnibel...<strong>

**No supe nada de Marceline desde entonces, no la veia correr por las mañanas, no la veia en el trabajo. Tenia miedo de que se halla mudado, por el mero hecho de no querer verme... Bueno, es un suponer. Ademas... ¿Hize algo malo?**

**No, pero de todas formas no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ello. ¿Por que? Ni yo lo sabia.**

**Cada dos por tres observaba por la ventana, mirando con nostalgia y tambien con frustracion la casa de mi vecina. Miraba las luces predidas, el auto, pero no a ella. Tambien note que las visitas periodicas de Fionna eran cada vez mas escasas estos ultimos meses.**

**No iba al trabajo... Pude soportar uno, dos dias sin ella, pero ya a la semana me arme de coraje y fui a hablar con mi superior.**

**Hable con la secretaria de mi jefe y espere sentada en ese miniscula oficina hasta que Daniel mostro la cabeza por la puerta.**

**¿Que sucede? - Dijo, algo desconcertado, ya que yo no habia pisado esa** **oficina desde que tome el trabajo.**

**Tengo una pregunta para usted, señor - Dije y con el debido respeto camine hacia la oficina.**

**Bien, Bubblegum, digame - Dijo - ¿En que le puedo ayudar?**

**Me costo soltar la pregunta, como si me diera verguenza que sepan que me preocupaba Marceline. Pero no me podia marchar de alli, ya tenia al jefe encima esperando mi pregunta...**

**¿Que le ha pasado a Marceline? - Solte.**

**Pidio el pase para otra empresa - Dijo el - No creo que le cueste tanto entrar...**

**¿Pa...pase? - Dije. Sabia lo que era el "pase" pero no podia entender por que Marceline lo hizo.**

**Si... espero que disfrutes el espacio libre en tu cubiculo -Dijo el, empujandome fuera de la oficina.**

**¿Marceline? ¿Habia pedido el pase?**

**No podia digerirlo, mucho menos entender por que se habia ido y sin despedirse. Bueno, luego de un poco de razonamiento pude entender esto ultimo.**

**Trabaje monotonamente ese dia, como si fuera una maquina que es programada para hacer eso una y otra vez, siendo un tarea repetitiva que, al fin y al cabo, era completamente inutil.**

**Antes hubiera dicho que trabajaba alli por que era mejor el sueldo, pero me costo entender que el motivo para seguir en esa caja era Marceline. Su aroma, su pelo, su risa, sus rabietas... La iba a extrañar tanto...**

**Al terminar la jornada laboral sali y empeze a caminar hacia mi casa...No tome el bus, no por que no tuviera dinero, sino por que no queria llegar a mi hogar rapido. Queria tardar, por el simple hecho de que todo alli me hacia recordar a Marcy. Mirar por mi ventana y no ver a Marceline me hacia sentir muy mal.**

**Pero igual lo hacia, igual miraba por la ventana, esperando su tan anhelado retorno. Tambien me dolia recordar... Ah... si, esas pequeñas y desgarradoras partes de tu vida que siempre vuelven y cuando crees que la herida ya cerro, los recuerdos saben como abrirla.**

**Como dije al principio, tener una relacion de dos mujeres iba a ser el doble de agoviante que tener una con un hombre. Imaginadse que ni siquiera me habia declarado frente a Marceline y su partida me habia dejado un gran y profundo hueco en mi corazon.**

**Mire mi reloj y vi que ya era hora de dormir... Comi una cena pesimamente cocinada, me puse la pijama y sin animos al pensar que mañana seria lo mismo, me recoste y cerre los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.**

**Con el silencio que habia en mi casa eran mas audibles los sonidos, las voces, los susurros que esconden algo, algo muy importante. Yo, como tantas otra veces pare oido para captar esos sonidos que en el dia y en el bullicio pasan de largo, como si nadie los quisiera alli...**

**Eran gemidos... Y si no me equivocaba, venian de la casa de junto...**

**Bueno, al menos Marcy se divierte...**

**No lo sabia, o no me daba cuenta, de que esa era la primera vez desde lo que paso que escuchaba la voz de Marceline. Me alegraba y reconfortaba el saber que aun respiraba y esos gemidos me hacian saber que estaba mas viva que nunca...**

**Los gemidos fueron aumentando su volumen, llegando a ser casi un grito. Luego, la voz cansada y agotada de Marceline solto un grito que sacudio el mismo pavimento de la acera... Y devuelta, el silencio se hizo presente...**

**Pense en el grito y en que debia haberle hecho Fionna para que gimiera asi... Bueno, no sabia que era Fionna, pero...¿Quien mas podia ser?**

**Oh..oh..oh... Catherin... Qu...que bi...**

**¿Te gusto?**

**S...si, hazlo devuelta, por favor. ¡Ahhhh!**

**Entonces se volvieron a escuchar lo gemidos. Pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba. Mi corazon se paro cuando escuche a Marceline gritar el nombre de mi amiga. Al parecer, ella no era nada idiota.**

**Me pare y mire por la ventana...**

**En parte bendeci a Marceline por no cerrar sus persianas y por otra parte, la maldecia por lo que me estaba haciendo. Igual, no era taaaan obvio lo que sentia por Marceline, pero de todas formas me dolia que estuviera con otra**

**Catherin si que sabia bien lo que le gustaba a una mujer. Ni con Fionna Marceline gemia tanto ni tan fuerte. Es mas, temi,que los orgasmos y gemidos de Marceline despertaran a uno que otro vecino.**

**Yo no hacia otra cosa que babearme y mirar sin reparo alguno ya que ellas dos tenian un angulo perfecto para verme... Pero, como os digo, poco me importa esto... Muy poco.**

**Entonces Catherin dejo acaririciar a Marceline y se acostro sobre ella, le dijo unas cuantas palabras al oido y luego se sento en la cama.**

**¿Que demonios esta haciendo?**

**Ahora Marceline se paro de la cama y desnuda como estaba, cerro las persianas.**

**No sabia como sentirme... Asi que busque cual era el sentimiento mas apropiado para esta situacion...**

**Enojo...**

**Mi vida, sin duda, estaba tomando un giro muy radical. De ser un chica extremadamente reservada a un chica que mira las relaciones de otras por la ventana y de paso, se enfada cuando no la dejan ver mas es un gran, enorme paso.**

**No me quedo otra que seguir intentando dormir, claro, muy dificil con sos gritos pidiendo mas y mas...**

**Ay Dios... Como las envidio.**

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo: "De la boca de Marceline"<p>

* * *

><p>"No sabia quien era el que tocaba al puerta, pero abrirle no era una opcion. Me sentia muy triste y deprimida por lo que me habia dicho, lo que Bonnibel me habia hecho. Ella no tenia ningun derecho para tratarme asi. No la he visto desde entonces...He dejado de ir a trabajar y se que ir devuelta seria un error bastante grande, asi que la ultima vez que pise esa oficina fue para pedir el pase... ¿Y saben que? Si mis calculos no fallan, es para nunca volver"<p>

* * *

><p><em>NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria.<em>


	7. De la boca de Marceline

Vale, he vuelto y con las neuronas a toda pastilla… No sé qué me ha pasado, pero la inspiración volvió, y así como mis ganas de actualizar, y decidí usarlas para este fic porque veo que es el que más le gusta. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para deciros o mejor dicho, agradeceros los reviews, me ayudan un montón en continuar, más aun en esta sequia de imaginación.

Para ahoraros la molestia, se que el lemmon esta un poco mas fuerte que lo normal pero es lo primero que se me ocurrio...

Cualquier duda, pregunta o cualquier cosa, reviews o PM, me da igual. :3

Y sin más preámbulos, el 6 capítulo de Mis días de Oficina…

Espero que lo disfrutéis…

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: De la boca de Marceline…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yo lo sabía, sabía que era para mal! ¡Pero de todas formas, decidí darle una oportunidad! ¡QUE IDIOTA QUE SOY!<strong>

**Furiosa e insensata, Marceline cogía ropa y violentamente la arrojaba dentro de una valija. El dolor que le provoco anoche Bonnibel no cabía dentro de ella, aunque es muy probable que no lo haya hecho a propósito, dolía igual. No importa de dónde se lo mire, dolía igual…**

**Joder… Mierda.**

**Refunfuñar no servía de nada, es más, podía emporaba las cosas. Más que nada era Marceline quien se amargaba a ella misma. Charlar con Bonnibel lo que había pasado hubiera sido lo más sensato, pero luego de esa maldita noche, se levantó a primera hora de la mañana y fue a su empresa a pedir el pase para otra industria. Cuando el jefe pregunto a que se debía tan repentino cambio, ella solo se limitó a decir "No me siento a gusto"**

**Hecho el pase, queda solo empacar… Pero no podía, cada cosa que hacia le recordaba a Bonnibel. Luego de tres intento fallidos de armar su valija sin llorar, tiro todo el contenido contra la pared y se sentó a pensar y llorar amargamente por el amor que nunca le perteneció…**

**Buscaba un mejor trabajo, pero encontró algo más, algo más profundo y a menudo doloroso… Vacilo muchas veces entre ir a ver a Bonnibel o dejar las cosas claras. Pero faltaba algo… Requería de un gran valor para encarar a la chica de rosa y decirle todo lo que sentía.**

**Apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada, buscando la mejor posición para reflexionar sobre sus actos, pero no servía de nada… Seguía con Bonnibel como único pensamiento. Uno que aborda todo su cerebro y convertía en ese insignificante llanto en un mar de lagrimas.**

**Pero para mi mala suerte, mi llanto no servía de nada para tapar o siquiera acallar el incesante golpeteo en mi puerta. No esperaba visitas, mucho menos quería tener una, pero pasaba de tocar la puerta sutilmente, ya había empezado a tocar el timbre…**

**No sabía quién era el que tocaba a la puerta, pero abrirle no era una opción… No quería que nadie me molestara. Solo intentaría pasar de ese molesto ruido, pero se me hacía muy difícil.**

**Luego de quince minutos soportando el toc, toc, toc que no paraba, me di cuenta de que la posición firme de mi visitante no iba a cambiar. Limpie como pude mis lágrimas y baje a abrir la condenada puerta.**

**Pero primero mire por la mirilla para cerciorarme que no era Bonnibel, y no… No era Bonnibel, era alguien que si bien ya había visto, pero que no conocía…Una chica de pelo color castaño… Era esa amiga de Bonnibel… Catherin o como se llame.**

**¡¿Alo?! ¡¿Hay alguien allí?!**

**No parecía que tenía ganas de irse, así que entreabrí la puerta e intentando ocultar mi llanto, pregunte que quería aquí… Soné algo altanera y hasta despreciable hacia Catherin, pero si fue ella quien causo que Bonnibel reaccionara así. Ni siquiera sé por qué decidí abrirle la puerta.**

**Oh… Marceline. ¿Tienes unos segundos?**

**¿Qué quieres Catherin?**

**Vengo a hablar de Bonnibel… El noto algo extraña… ¿Puedo pasar?**

**Cuando escuche "Bonnibel", la Marceline rígida y dura desapareció, para dar paso a la Marceline que se preocupa por los demás, mas tratándose de Bonnibel. Le abrí la puerta y con una seña le indique que podía sentarse en el salón.**

**Muchas gracias Marceline, te lo agradezco.**

**Venga, al grano. ¿Qué sucede con Bonnibel?**

**No contesta al teléfono, no se conecta, y hasta no muestra señales de vida… No sé qué le estará pasando.**

**¿Y por qué no vas a hablar con ella?**

**Intente, pero no quiere visitas. Siempre que voy a ver si se encuentra bien, abre un poco la puerta y dice "Lárgate". Luego cierra de un portazo la puerta y se hace presente un silencio algo incómodo… No sé qué pensar…**

**¿Y por qué vienes a mí? Yo apenas conozco a Bonnibel…**

**Pero eres alguien bastante cercana a ella, compartían el trabajo si no me equivoco…**

**Yo ya no trabajo con Bonnibel.**

**¿A no? Lo lamento…**

**Yo también…**

**No te sientas triste… Son cosas que pasan.**

**Eso no servía de mucho. Decir "no te sientas triste" no iba a hacerme sentir feliz, pero de todas formas sonreí para agradecerle a Catherin…**

**¿Bonnibel te extrañara sabes?**

**Catherin cogió mi mano y la acaricio… Yo pensé "Ah… debe ser su forma de dar apoyo". Pero luego vi su rostro, deseoso y lleno de vigor y por supuesto, placer...**

**Yo al verla saque mi mano, extrañada por la reacción de Catherin… Si bien fue algo brusca e inesperada, me gusto este sutil _touche _con la chica castaña. En cuanto a mi concierne, se quedara asi… En un touche. Pero era mas que obvio que Catherin buscaba algo mas**

**Se fue acercando a mí, lentamente y como si fuera un tigre. Yo solo miraba, porque no podía oponerme, tampoco podía empujarla lejos. Solo me senté y me limite a sentir la lengua de Catherin en mi cuello… Ah… lo hacía tan bien, pero despacio a la vez, dejando que pueda disfrutar cada segundo. Luego pensé un poco y aleje a Catherin y su lengua de mi cuello…**

**¿Que…que estas haciendo?**

**Tu calla, estoy intentando que recapacites… Bonnibel debería ser tuya. Date cuenta.**

**Catherin me tenia apresada entre sus brazos, asi que yo no podía sacármela de encima. No entendia… Osea… ¿Tener sexo con ella me serviría para estar con Bonnibel?...**

**¿Y de que serviría esto, Catherin?**

**Ella, sin ninguna prisa, sello mis labios con un beso, para luego separalos y decirme…**

**Tu espera y veras que es lo mejor…**

**Entonces volvio a lamer mi cuello, pero tambien aprovecho que yo estaba algo confundida para empezar a acariciar mis pechos… Solo podia pensar que Catherin iba en serio y en que me ayudaría eso para reconciliarme con Bonnibel… Pero como dijo… "Tu espera"**

**Yo no quería ser la pasiva aquí, asi que rodee a Catherin con mis brazos, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran.**

**Ahhh… Traviesa.**

**Oh… Lo…lo siento.**

**No, no, me gusta**

**Entonces empezó a besarme en los labios, y con su mano, acariciando mi zona intima. Pero para ella, arrancarme unos cuantos gemidos a la fuerza no bastaba.. Asi que me quito la playera que tenia puesta y con la misma pasión me desabrocho mi brasier.**

**Me miro, me guiño un ojo y con total confianza y sin ningún pudor, me dijo que subiéramos arriba. Y si, hacerlo en un sillón no es la experiencia mas comoda. Ya en la cama, comodas al fin, se recostó sobre mi y bajo su cabeza hasta poner la nariz en el canalillo de mis senos, esperando el momento justo para empezar a lamer. Un mezcla de placer y escalofríos paso por mi espalda cuando su sentí su lengua entre mis pechos...**

**Su mano no había cesado de acariciar mi zona intima, pero mi pantalón ya no estorbaba… Ya ninguna ropa podria detenerla… Y allí me di cuenta de que lo único que buscaba allí era sexo, sexo de una noche y nada mas.**

**Yo tambien lo he hecho, por lo cual que no tengo de que quejarme, asi que solo me limite a gemir y pedir mas a los gritos. Y como tal, mis suplicas fueron escuchadas. Catherin dejo de lamer allí arriba y fue allí abajo. Empezando con los labios menores y luego con los mayores. Yo solo la cogia por los cabellos para darle ese toque extra que notaba su ausencia.**

**En un momento Catherin se detuvo, espero como 3 minutos para dar señales de vida. Luego me miro fijo a los ojos… Y sonrio…**

**Tienes unos muy lindo ojos, Marceline.**

**Mis ojos están aquí, amiga.**

**Lo se… amiga.**

**Sonrio devuelta, y sin previo aviso, fue directamente a lo que hace un tiempo fue pertenencia de Fionna… Mi clitoris ahora tenia nueva dueña… Y era Catherin…**

**Ahhhh…ahhhh… Cath…Catherin… S…sigue.**

**Entonces dejo de lamer para alzar de nuevo la cabeza y decirme...**

**Si tienes algo que sacar, no te averguenzes… Sacalo.**

**Siguio excitandome con sus dedos, haciendo un excelente trabajo con la destreza de un artesano. Minuto a minuto, yo sentía a Catherin dentro de mi, consiguiendo de mi mas de un gemido.**

**Ahora que lo pienso… No se a que se referio Catherin con "Sacalo" pero ella debe saber que me estaba guardando algo…**

**Mas furiosamente que antes, Catherin introducias sus dedos dentro de mi, convirtiendo mis gemidos en gritos. Pero el momento culmine llego como un rayo, sin que ninguna de las dos pudiéramos evitarlo o predecirlo.**

**Un orgasmo, seguido de una corrida… Llene la mano de Catherin y las sabanas de fluido vaginal. Me sentí… no se… extremadamente avergonzada por esto… Pero ya estaba hecho, Catherin ya estaba lista para seguir, pero no la deja sin antes felicitarla por el excelente trabajo…**

**Oh..oh..oh... Catherin... Qu...que bi...**

**¿Te gusto?**

**S...si, hazlo devuelta, por favor. ¡Ahhhh!**

**Solo basto esto para que Catherin vuelva a acariciar… Yo ya no gemia, mas bien gritaba. Temi despertar a alguien, pero a mi amiga eso era lo ultimo que le importaba…**

**Y de repente, dejo de acariciar, se detuvo por completo. Yo pensé que hize algo mal, y crei que lo correcto seria dejar de gemir…**

**Ca…Catherin… ¿Paso algo?**

**Ella, arrastrando su cuerpo por el mio, acerco sus labios a mi oreja y con el mas minimo susurro, me dijo…**

**Tenemos publico…**

**¡¿Que?! ¡¿Donde?!**

**Tranquila, escandalosa. Es Bonnibel.**

**Mire por mi ventana y vi como la chica de rosa nos miraba sin ningún reparo.**

**Ahhh… ¡Que pervertida!**

**SHHHHHHH… No te das cuenta que esto es bueno…**

**¿Qué va?**

**Piensa ¿Por qué Bonnibel estaría viendo por la ventana?**

**¿Por qué… es una pervertida?**

**¡No, boba! ¡Ella te extraña, de no ser asi se hubiera quedado acostada al escucharte! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!**

**Joder… No…no se que pensar.**

**Te propongo algo…**

**¿Que?**

**Cierra las persianas…**

**¿Pero por que?**

**¿No crees que seria un poco doloroso ver al amor de su vida tener sexo con otra?**

**¿Amor de su vi…**

**Shhhh, si, ya me escuchaste. Ve y ciérralas.**

**Obedeci, teniendo en cuenta que lo que Catherin me dijo tenia su tanto de encontrarme desnuda, no mire a Bonnibel por simple vergüenza y sin mas cerre las persianas…**

**Bien hecho, mi niña…**

**¿Y ahora que?**

**Me parece que quedo algo pendiente entre nosotras… ¿No crees?**

**Entonces me cogio devuelta y en cuanto ambas estábamos tumbadas en la cama, ella siguió jugando conmigo y mi cuerpo.**

**Ya no me importaba lo que hiciera conmigo, que me usara como ella quisiera. Lo único que me surcaba la cabeza por ese entonces fue lo que Catherin me dijo…**

**"Si miraba, seria por algo"**

**Aunque sigo pensando que Bonnibel es una pervertida, estoy empezando a creer que ella se merece una oportunidad… De todas formas, es una novata en cuanto a esto.**

**Pero que pierda cuidado, que tendrá la mejor maestra…**

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo: Extrañanemte tuya…<p>

* * *

><p>El pase ya esta hecho, Bonnibel.<p>

Pero no quiero que te vayas…Por favor… Quedate.

No hay vuelta atrás Bonnie…

Ella miro el suelo con mucha frustración… Me partia en dos el corazón verla en ese estado, asi que me acerque a ella para susurrarle unas palabras que le cambiaron completamente el rostro…

Me voy mañana, pero hoy por hoy estoy aquí…

¿A…a que te refieres?

No se… podrias aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda juntas…

* * *

><p><em>NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria.<em>


	8. Extrañamente tuya

¡Oliwis!

¿Como estais, gente? Espero que mal :3

Just kidding :3

Vale, capitulo final de Mis dias de oficina... Tantos recuerdos...Pero creo yo, que no es momento de ponerse nostalgico ni nada.

En fin, cuando termine el fic, hare el agradecimiento y os dare una pequeña sorpresa :3

Vale, aqui, sin mas preambulos, el ultimo capitulo de "Mis dias de oficina"...

Espero que lo disfruteis :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: Extrañamente tuya…<p>

* * *

><p>Ya nada, nada en mi vida, podía anhelar a algún tipo de sentido… Marceline… ¿con Catherin?<p>

Costaba digerirlo… Más aun entenderlo… Pero si algo bueno puedo sacar de esta experiencia, es…

Que nunca debo confiar de nadie… Mucho menos, enamorarme…

Me sentía fatal, sin rumbo, con la mente llena de pensamientos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba en orden, ni tampoco yo me encontraba en situación de devolverle el orden que tenían antes de haberla conocido…

Todo…todo lo que hice… Y para que se valla con otra… Sin embargo, no sirve de nada reclamar algo que nunca fue tuyo…

El desayuno que estaba tomando no tenía ningún sabor, o al menos yo no lo sentía… Al igual que mi vida, tenía su pizca de intensidad, pero el problemas es que yo no podía verlo… Tampoco sentirlo…

Sonreí al pensar lo monótona que sería mi vida de no haber conocido a Marceline… No sería la misma, sin ninguna duda, pero… ¿Qué habrá sido mejor, no haberla conocido?

Vi, al lado de mi taza de café un papel y un bolígrafo… Y fue allí cuando al fin pude poner un solo pensamiento en orden… Y ese era el único que necesitaba para acabar con esta depresión

* * *

><p>Era un día algo movido en la oficina, algo poco usual allí. Pase por mi cubículo, pero no estaba allí para trabajar… No señor.<p>

Marceline, como de costumbre, no se encontraba allí, así que directamente fui a lo que me concierne…

Pase de la secretaria de mi jefe, al fin y al cabo, estaba igual de emocionada como el resto de la oficina… Y sin más, entre en la oficina de mi jefe y sin saludar ni ningún aviso previo le entregue un papel algo húmedo, pero aun, legible.

¿Qué es esto, Bonnibel? – Dijo el, fijo en su calculadora y sus documentos…

Mi renuncia – Dije – Me voy…

Entonces alzo la cabeza y me miró fijamente… Retrocedí un poco pero también empecé a mirarlo fijo…Y se me dio por pensar… ¿Intentaba decirme algo con esa mirada?

Y al final, se dignó a hablar…

Es una pena, en esta semana ya vamos perdiendo dos grandes fuerzas de esta empresa – Dijo el…

Si esto es lo que quieres, recoge tus cosas y que tenga un buen día…

Tan simple como eso y yo ya estaba fuera de esa empresa… No era por el dinero y la mejor calidad de vida, dejaba esa empresa para no tener que afrontar la dura realidad de que Marceline no este conmigo… Bien podría seguirla, entrar en la misma empresa a la que se cambia y así, intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez, sin errores.

Di media vuelta y lentamente abandone esa oficina… Pero la voz del jefe me detuvo cuando ya estaba por cruzar la puerta…

Em… Bonnibel – Dijo.

¿Si, que sucede?

Vamos…vamos a hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Marceline… Si quieres… estas invitada…

Encantada…

¿Iras?

Puede ser… No sé.

En comparación a lo lento que me acerque a la puerta, como salí de la oficina fui un rayo…

Me parecía raro que hicieran una fiesta a una secretaria de 3 semanas de antigüedad, pero en fin, si había alguien que se lo merecía, era Marceline.

Cogí las pocas cosas de mis pertenencias en mi cubículo y respire por última vez el aroma a fresas de Marceline…

Joder, que duro era despedirse…

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hice fue sentarme en mi sillón y pensar… Una fiesta, para Marceline… Yo estaba invitada…<p>

Mire hacia mi puerta… No sé por qué, quizás pensando que Marceline entraría de repente y todo sería mejor, pero a cambio de eso, una carta cayo por la hendija del buzón…

La alce del suelo y vi que no tenía remitente ni nada que me diera un pista de quien era el emisor… Abrí la puerta y no vi a nadie así que volví a mi sillón…

Luego de ver y rever esa carta, busque entre las cosas de mi oficina mi abre-cartas y de dentro saque un papel algo arrugado...

No sabía definir si la letra era de un hombre o de una mujer, pero tenía… un intenso olor a fresas…

Decía lo siguiente, o al menos, lo que pude leer.

_Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero date un respiro y ve la fiesta…_

_Créeme, no te arrepentirás…_

Por fiesta, obviamente se refería a la de Marceline… Pero no llegaba a entender a qué se refería con "no te arrepentirás"… Además, era más que obvio que esa carta era de Marceline… Y como tal, decidí ir con ella, para preguntarle sobre esta carta.

No se encontraba en casa, más bien, parecía que nadie vivía allí. Era más que probable que no me quiera abrir, así que con la carta en la mano volví a mi casa, compungida y frustrada…

_No te arrepentirás… No te arrepentirás…_

Bueno, una carta no podía mentir y como no tenía mejor cosa que hacer, empecé a revolver mi armario buscando un vestido de gala para la _fiesta…_

Si todo era como creía que es, Marceline me quería en esa fiesta… Y solo eso fue lo que me dio energías para seguir adelante.

* * *

><p>10 pm de la noche y no había señales de Marceline en su casa… Yo, luego de bañarme y probarme cien y un vestidos, me decidí por uno strapless negro y largo… Para evitar que mi cabello callera sobre mis hombros, hice un rodete…<p>

Me veía bien, pero sabía que era poco y quizás nada para Marceline, pero eso, lamentablemente, era el arsenal más pesado que tenía…

Mierda, tendría que haber comprado más ropa…

Viajar en bus hacia la fiesta sería algo ridículo, así que pedí un taxi… En el trayecto, el taxista me hablaba, y yo no respondía… Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía a un cliente hablador, cogí mi móvil y empecé a buscar algo para entretenerme…

Juegos, no...

Cámara… ¿Para qué?

Buzón de entrada (3)

¿Qué? ¿3 mensajes?

Veamos…

Dos de ellos eran de mi operadora, que solía mandarme ofertas y descuentos por mensaje y el restante era… Oh, por Dios…

De Marceline…

"_Hey, Bonnie, sé que Daniel te comento sobre mi fiesta… ¿Vas a venir, no?"_

Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por horas… El taxista, extrañado por mi repentino cambio de aires me pregunto si estaba bien, a lo cual respondí que si…

Releí cinco veces el mensaje, y aun si, no entendía o no llegaba a creer lo que en él decía… No tenía saldo, pero de ser lo contrario, me hubiera encantado responderle a Marceline... Pero si en fin, ya estábamos a cuadras del salón donde se estaba festejando la fiesta de despedida de Marceline.

Luego de haberle pagado al taxista, me dirigí a la puerta del establecimiento… Y adivinen quien se encontraba en la puerta…

Marceline, hermosa como siempre…

Camine lentamente hacia ella, como haciéndome desear… Pero en fin, era yo la que deseaba estar con Marceline, quien hoy vestía un vestido extremadamente escotado…

¿Insinuaciones?

No creo, pero en fin, la vista era muy agradable…

Oh, Bonnie, viniste – Dijo Marceline – Bienvenida…

Esa fría bienvenida me dieron ganas de detener nuevamente un taxi y largarme de allí… Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué me trataba así? ¿Abre hecho algo mal?

Mu…muchas gr…gracias, Ma…Marceline – Dije, entrando de una vez.

Todos los compañeros de la oficina estaban allí… Algunos felices, algunos tristes por la partida de Marceline, pero en fin, todos estaban allí.

Busque un asiento bastante alejado del centro… Como si no quisiera que me vieran allí. Al momento, paso a mi lado mi jefe, el cual yo salude cordialmente, sin recibir la misma respuesta…

¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos hoy?

Luego de jefe, apareció un mesero con una libreta…

Excusez-mua, ¿je peux prendre votre ordre?

Yo, que en mis cincos años de administración de empresas, aprendí a hablar vagamente francés, tanto como para entender que el mesero quería tomar mi orden… No sabía si hablaba español, así que hice mi intento de ordenar en francés…

Je voudrais une salade avec bordure et un bon vin – Dije, buscando algo diferente, pero de todas formas, no sabía si el vino me convendría en una noche sí, pero si sabía que el alcohol podía relajarte y no había situación más tensa que es esta…

Désolé, Madame, mais j'ai des ordres de ne pas servir d'alcool – Dijo el, mostrándome el menú.

Genial… No tenían vino.

Eh bien, apportez-moi un verre d'eau – Dije – Je vous remercie

Et la salade? – Pregunto.

Juste de l'eau, grâce – Dije.

No tenía ganas de comer, no tenías ganas de beber, no tenía ganas de estar allí… Pero recién allí note que los nervios me estaban ganando, haciendo que mi estómago rugiera…

Euh, excusez-moi, mais avoir de la viande? – Dije, antes que el mesero se marchara.

Oui, madame, voulez? – Pregunto.

Oui, s'il vous plaît – Dije, sin vacilar, o al menos, intentando no dudar.

Muy bien, señora, sería un vaso de agua y un corte de carne – Dijo el – En un momento le traemos su pedido.

Mire con completo odio al mesero cuando empezó a hablar en español… Y yo, como una ridícula hablando en francés…

Y dejando mi lado refinado por unos breves minutos dije sin tener reparos en las consecuencias o quien me escuchara…

Fils de pute…

Suerte que el mesero ya estaba lejos como para escuchar la blasfemia que acabe de decir… Luego de 10 minutos, un mesero diferente me trajo un corte de carne y un vaso de agua… Tal como lo estipule.

Empecé a comer, aunque los demás solo hablaban, yo me dedique a comer, intentando callar esa voz que estaba repitiéndome "¡Tú y Marceline están en la misma habitación!"

Y sí, pero parecía que no… Ella, como si nada, paso de mí y lamentablemente, yo no podía hacer lo mismo…

Concentrada en mi comida y en mi voz interior, alguien se acercó a mí y hasta que termine con mi comida, me empezó a hablar…

Deberías cuidarte de las comidas como esas… No le hacen nada bien a tus muslos.

Quien estaba detrás era Catherin, vestida con un vestido purpura y al igual que Marceline, muy escotado.

Oh, Catherin… ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Tengo que decirte?

Si… Digo, tú no trabajas en mi empresa.

Marceline… Marceline me invito.

Oh… Así que…

Es una gran chica…Muy buena a decir verdad…

Al escuchar esto, me levante de repente y sin más, salí corriendo al baño… No porque me doliera el estómago ni por qué me hubiera desarreglado, era por que sentí una repentina y salvaje necesidad de llorar…

Creo, que hice mal en ir en a esa fiesta… Todo por esta estúpida carta…

Ya en el baño, saque la carta de mi bolso. Con odio y rabia la arrugue con mi mano y la lance lejos de mí…

Me senté en el baño y empecé a sacar todo, al fin y al cabo, nadie podía oírme…Al fin y al cabo, nadie quería oírme.

Mezclados con mí llanto, escuche unos pasos, unos tacones.

Seguidos a ellos, unos nudillos llamaron a la puerta del baño…

¿Bonnie? ¿Estas allí?

Era…era… Marceline.

Lentamente abrí la puerta, y me lance a sus brazos, prestándome su hombro para llorar… Sentí, como sus brazos me apresaban y me oprimía la espalda.

¿Po…por qué lo hiciste?

¿El que, Bonnie?

¡¿POR QUE INVITASTE A CATHERIN?!

La verdad es…es porque necesitaba su ayuda…

¿Ayuda?

Si… veras… es que ell…ella.

Selle sus labios con mis dedos, dando un espacio para establecer las pautas…

Marcy, se sincera… ¿Por qué invitaste a Catherin?

La neces…necesitaba por si al…algo salía mal…

¿A qué te refieres?

Miro hacia ambos lados, luego miro al suelo y luego a mis ojos. Sonara algo estúpido, pero la vista de Marceline me habían dejado completamente inmóvil e incapaz de decir algo…

Te…te amo, Bonnibel…

Ahora era Marceline quien lloraba, y ahora yo la que prestaba el hombro… Me quede atónita, tiesa… Marceline, la misma Marceline que miraba y provocaba algo raro y placentero dentro de mí, me acababa de decir "Te amo"…

La…lamento si…si fui muy directa… Pero no lo podía callar más… Por favor, no te enf…

Esta vez la hice callar con un beso, algo rápido y breve, pero perfecto para empezar…

Yo tambien te amo, Marceline – Dije sonriendo…

Apreté fuerte contra mi cuerpo a Marceline, sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso, sintiendo su aroma… cuanto lo extrañe…

Ah… ahora si voy a disfrutar la oficina - Dije.

Al parecer dije al mal, algo que no le gusto para nada a Marceline, ya que cuando lo dije bajo la cabeza…

¿Qué sucede, Marcy? – Dije alzando su cabeza por el mentón…

El pase…

¿Qué pasa con el pase? – Dije, ingenua.

El pase ya está hecho, Bonnibel

Pero no quiero que te vayas… Por favor… Quédate

No hay vuelta atrás, Bonnie…

Me voy mañana, pero hoy por hoy estoy aquí…

¿A…a que te refieres?

No se… podrías aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda juntas…

Tú dices… de… ¿Hacerlo?

¡Si serás traviesa! – Dijo ella - Yo decía tomar algo, y después ver que pasa…

Yo, agarrada a la mano de Marceline, salimos del baño con total entusiasmo, pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir de allí, dos voces nos detuvieron…

¡Oigan! ¿A dónde creen que van?

Eran, por una parte, nuestro ex-jefe y por el otro, Catherin…

Vamos…vamos a… a – Empecé a decir.

Lo lograste Marceline, muy bien hecho, niña – Dijo el jefe, sonriendo.

Muchas gracias, Daniel…

¡¿QUE?! – Dije - ¡¿DE QUE ESTAIS HABLANDO?!

Cálmate, Bonnie… Si no fuera por Daniel, nada de esto hubiera pasado…

No…no entiendo…

Yo envié esa carta… Tenía que asegurarme que vendrías…

Y…y Catherin… ¿Tu qué?

Yo tuve que convencer a Marceline que tú y ella eran la una para la otra – Dijo sonriendo – Y creo que funciono.

Note que las mejillas de Marceline se volvieron rojizas… Y yo sabía por qué… Pero a decir verdad… ¿Cuál era la necesidad de hacerlo público, verdad?

Bien… ¿Nos vamos, amor?

¿A dónde van? – Pregunto Daniel

Vamos a tomar un bus para ir a la casa de Bonnibel – Dijo Marceline - ¿Por?

No, esta noche tiene que ser perfecta… Tomen, cojan mi auto y vayan a mi casa.

Lanzo unas llaves hacia nosotros y con una sonrisa, Marceline dijo gracias y salimos de allí…

Luego de encontrar el flamante auto del jefe, esperaba un largo camino hacia la casa de Daniel, así que tuve tiempo para hablar con Marceline…

Así que… toda la fiesta era una farsa – Dije.

A si es, todo obra de tu amiga Catherin y del jefe – Dijo ella – Debes dar gracias, no veo mucha gente que haga eso por un amor como el nuestro.

Awwww… Gracias – Dije sin entender mucho el mensaje que Marceline intentaba darme.

No a mí, sino a ellos, cuando puedas, hazle saber que estas muy agradecida…

Vale…

Quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, pero yo estaba llena de preguntas y como el jefe vivía muuuuy lejos, me desahogue…

¿Qué hiciste tú con Catherin? – Pregunte, empezando con la pregunta que más me picaba…

Como te dijo ella, convencerme de que estar contigo es lo mejor que podía hacer – Dijo ella.

Yo vi otra cosa – Dije…

¿Por qué te acosaste con ella?

Obviamente, esa pregunta ponía en un lugar muy incómodo a Marceline, pero como era de esperas, ella respondió con algo que la liberaría de toda presión…

Habla con ella, porque ni siquiera yo puedo entender por qué lo hizo – Dijo ella.

Pero si estamos juntas… ¿Qué pasara con Fionna? – Pregunte.

¿Qué pasa con ella? – Dijo.

No me vaciles, sé que era algo más que una amistad – Dije.

Descuida, sabrá entender – Dijo, para luego lanzar una risilla – Al fin y al cabo, era solo sexo…

Entonces… ¿Qué era yo? ¿Una suplente de Fionna? ¿O de verdad, lo nuestro iba enserio?

¿Y…Y…Y Esto que…que es?– Dije - ¿E…es sol…solo sexo?

No Bonnie… Sé que te cuesta entenderlo – Dijo – Esto es algo más que sexo… Esto es amor.

Marceline… Profunda… Me gusta.

¿Pero para siempre? – Dije.

Para siempre, mi amor – Dijo.

Reconfortada por haberme librado de unas cuantas preguntas que me estaban surcando la mente estos últimos días, pero ahora tenía una pregunta más reciente y bastante recurrente…

¿Ya llegamos?

Si… está aquí cerca.

Solo basto doblar esa esquina y ver la magnífica mansión de nuestro jefe… Luego de eso, sin miedo puedo decir que me gustaría perseguir el puesto de presidente…

Que linda choza tiene el jefe… ¿No? – Dijo ella, estacionando el auto.

¿Choza? ¡Ni con mil trabajos podría conseguir algo así! – Dije yo bajando del auto – Es enorme…

Pues ponte contenta… Es nuestra por una noche – Dijo ella, apresándome con sus brazos – Venga, entremos.

Abrazadas, sintiendo el calor ajeno, entramos al palacio… que al terminar la noche, ese sería nuestro nidito de amor…

Ahhh… se sentía tan bien decirlo.

Cuando ya entramos, perdí a Marceline entre tanta majestuosidad y grandeza… Camine de salón en salón, hasta que termine en lo que sería una de las miles salas de estar… Me senté y espere encontrar a Marceline o que ella me encontrara a mí… Yo, ya pensado a futuro, empecé a imaginarme lo que ocurriría por la noche, que pasaría, y que ese sillón sería un lugar perfecto para empezar...

Disculpe, señorita… ¿Quiere una copa?

Era Marceline, con dos copas en la mano y en la otra, una botella de champagne… Beber era lo último que quería hacer, pero note que Marceline quería montar la escena de película, así que accedí…

Lleno las copas y cuando las dos tuvimos la nuestra en las manos, brindamos… ¿Por qué? No lo sabemos, pero brindamos, y bebimos, volvimos a brindar y luego bebimos más… Y así hasta que vaciamos la botella considerable… Y como es de esperar luego de cinco copas, ya ninguna de las dos teníamos ideas de lo que decíamos y hacíamos… Perfecto momento de debilidad para empezar con lo planeado…

Sab…sabes… Yo te vi tener… sexo con Fionna – Dije. Y pensaran "¡POR DIOS! ¿Cómo Bonnibel va a decir eso?" Veran, es sencillo la verdad… Estaba completamente ebria y ya me parecía que tenía más alcohol que sangre en el cuerpo.

¿A si? – Dijo Marceline riendo - ¡Yo te escuche cuando estuviste con Catherin!

Y si, Marceline no estaba más lucida que yo…

¿Sabes? – Dije – Eres una muchachita muy agradable.

Tu… tu tambien – Dijo ella, bebiendo un poco mas de su copa

Me miro fugazmente y dejo caer la mitad de su copa sobre su vestido… Era mas que obvio que lo hizo a propósito, ya que no llegamos allí para beber…

Uhhh… ¡Que torpe! – Dijo, sonriendo pícaramente – Mejor me lo quito…

Entonces se paro y se saco el vestido sin ningún tipo de pudor… ¿El problema?

Un vestido como el de Marceline quedaría algo guarro sobre un brasier… Una de las muchos motivos por los cuales hoy no lo llevaba puesto…

Sin mas y como si fuera completamente normal que ella estuviera desnuda y en bragas, se sento en el sillón devuelta y me volvio a mirar…

Qu…que linda que eres – Dije, sonriendo. Por suerte, no estaba tan ebria como para no entender la indirecta de Marceline.

Me acerque a ella y empecé besar su cuello y sus labios, empezando a acariciar su intimidad… Por suerte, tenia suficiente control motriz como para hacer eso…

Y es mas, si lo pienso, podía hacer mas que eso… Pero bueno, de la practica se aprende…

Marceline solo me agarraba de las espalda mientras yo seguía acariciando su sexo, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte…

No me hiria de allí sin las manos vacias… ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Ya verán…

Los gemidos… los gemidos de Marceline, eso buscaba, buscaba hacerla feliz, darle placer y por supuesto, ser correspondida…

Ahhh… Bonnie, si… SI… ¡SIGUE! – Grito ella, ya cogiéndome de los cabellos.

Yo nunca me dije que iba a detenerme – Dije – ¿Te gusta?

Mas rápido... – Dijo ella. Note que estaba haciendo bien por que sus mejillas estaban tomando un color rojizo - ¡Mas rapido!

Movi su ropa interior para que mi mano y su sexo pudieran hacer contacto directo, aumentando asi, los gemidos de Marceline…

¡Por favor… No te detengas…! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue!.

Me detuve, para darle un merecido respiro a Marceline… Si lo pienso, darle o mejor dicho, darnos un respiro fue el peor error de mi vida, por que en esos breves diez segundos note que una duda estaba cruzando mi cabeza… El temor, el escalofrio y la decepcion llegaron todas juntas…

¿Qu…que… Ahhh… ¿Qué pasa Bonnie?

Luego de esta noche, no volveré a verte – Dije, bajando la cabeza – No lo puedo soportar… No… no voy a poder…

Estuve deseando tener a Marceline en ese estado desde que la conoci, pero ahora a mi mente me jugo una muy mala pasada. Rapidamente cogi mis cosas y me largue de allí.

¿En que me basaba para hacer eso? ¿En que diablos estaba pensando?

Para que amar algo si no lo puedes tener… Tan simple como eso.

Ya en el estacionamiento, note que una leve llovizna estaba cayendo, pero no era nada comparadas con mis lagrimas que empezaron a caer…

De que sirve algo que no puedes tener…

Las malditas palabras seguían en mi cabeza y grabadas a fuego en mi cerebro… Y, la verdad es que no existía verdad mas pura que esa…

Amar es cosa de dos…

¡Bonnie! ¡POR FAVOR, BONNIE! ¡No… no me dejes asi!

Escuche los gritos de Marceline, por lo cual corri aun mas rápido para evitar tener que mirarla a la cara. No, no creo que tenga el valor para mirarla… Ya, la leve llovizna ya se convirtió en una copiosa lluvia… Yo, con la cara empapada buscando el auto y trastabillando con los tacones en el húmedo pavimento… Me costo mucho mantenerme de pie y de un momento, como si hubiera perdido el control de mi cuerpo, cai contra el duro adoquin que adornaba el estacionamiento de mi jefe…

Las gotas de lluvia, cayendo sobre mi cara… No podía ver nada, tampoco distingui muchas cosas. Solo podía identificar un gran circulo blanco que, si no me fallan los cálculos, era la luna… Y luego, un manchon negro que se poso encima mio e intento darme calor y refugiarme de la fría temperatura… Mis brazos,completamente entumecidos y carentes de sensibilidad, solo atinaron a abrazar a la forma no identificada y dejarme llevar por ella…

Antes de cerrar los ojos, solo atine a decir un sola cosa…

Gracias, Marceline…

* * *

><p>Ya dentro, con una fogata rebozante de calor y una bata envolviéndome completamente, todavía podía sentir partes frias en mi cuerpo, pero el calor del interior se encargaría de ello con el tiempo…<p>

Me costo reconocer donde me encontraba, ya que no veía nada muy claro. Al igual que hace unos minutos, solo distinguia dos cosas… Un amarillo calido que vendría a ser la estufa a hogar y a mi lado, Marceline.

¿Q…que pas…paso? – Pregunte, tocándome la cabeza.

Al decir esto, Marceline primero se sintió feliz de que yo estuviera bien, luego triste por lo de nosotras y luego enfadada… Obviamente, por mi forma de actuar. Pero ese enojo era mezcla con algo mas… No se si decirle compasión, pero si no es eso, se le acerca. Mientras ella lanzaba su sermón, no hizo otra cosa que llorar encima mio y abrazarme… Yo solo me deje estar, me deje querer. Al fin lo entendí… Me deje amar… Y aunque no durara para siempre, quizás ni un dia, como dijo Marceline… "podrias aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda juntas…"

Si hubiera sabido que necesitaba golpearme la cabeza fuertemente contra una acera de adoquin para entender la verdad de verdades, ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

¡Oh… Bonnie! ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! – Empezo a gritar - ¡Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer!

Lo siento… lo siento Marceline… no… no sabia que hacia…

Bien, disculpa aceptada– Dijo ella, mirándome fijamente a mis ojos - Pero hay que evitar que vuelva a ocurrir…

Bonnibel…

No me di cuenta y no creo que ella lo haya hecho a propósito, pero nuestras manos se entrelazaron con tal vigor y fuerza que me hacia saber que eso… eso que formamos… era para siempre…

¿Querias venir a vivir conmigo?

Marceline… ¿E…estas segura? – Dije

Por favor, no vaciles ahora… - Dijo ella, con unas lagrimas corriendo devuelta por sus mejillas – Repito… ¿Querias venir a vivir conmigo?

Yo tambien empecé a llorar… Y fue Marceline quien limpio mis lagrimas suavemente de mis mejillas…

Me… encantaría – Dije – Me encataria vivir contigo…

¿En..en serio? – Dijo ella, apretando aun mas nuestras manos.

Asenti, mitad llorando, mitad feliz…

Entonces nos abrazamos y con un beso sellamos el trato… Yo amaba a Marceline y ella a mi.

Luego de los escasos pero placenteros treinta segundos que estuvimos respirando el aliento de la otra, sintiendo su calor y sobre todo, "aprovechando el tiempo" Mire el carmesí de los ojos de Marceline y pregunte…

¿Y ahora que? – Dije.

Vamos a la cama – Dijo ella, sonriendo como una niña inocente – Venga… ¿Puedes levantarte?

Si…creo que si – Dije intentando estar de pie sin caer al suelo.

Marceline, al ver que no podía caminar bien, me ofrecio su ayuda la cual yo acepte gustosa…Se sentía tan bien tener a alguien en que apoyarse… Y me había hecho tanto en falta…

Y si, no os miento, estaba lastimada, tambien recordaba nada de lo que paso hace poco, pero eso y otro millón de cosas me impidiria pasar la mejor noche de mi vida…

Con el corazón rebozando de alegría y de sentimientos, me dedique a disfrutar. Algo que deje en segundo plano desde siempre… Pero como dice ese viejo dicho…

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

* * *

><p><em>El amor puede aparecer en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar… Bien podrias estar preparado para el y disfrutar uno de los sentimientos mas bellos, como tambien podrias estar pensando en el mañana y el ayer y ver como el amor se va, pasando de ti...<em>

_Recuerden… nosotros no elegimos de quien ni para quien es el amor… Eso, mas bien, es algo de lo cual se debe encargar el corazón…_

_Nikolas Garcia_

* * *

><p>Vale, espero que os hay gustado :3 Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por su apoyo y aprecio que me sirvió de mucho para esta "época de sequía". Como veréis, intento ser cada día mejor escritor, aunque creo que recién estoy en modo <em>super-noob<em>... Pero bueno, de la práctica se aprende ¿Verdad?

También quiero agradecer a Google Traductor por haberme ayudado con el francés. Si bien se un poco, tuve que inevitablemente recurrir a él...

_"Lo logramos, Google Traductor, finalmente lo logramos"_

Vale, aprovecho esta oportunidad para anunciar mi retiro temporal de Fanfiction por que inevitablemente, la escuela en Argentina comenzó y eso me va a consumir mucho tiempo, además de las relaciones, tarea y no tener ganas de escribir :3

Pero algo bueno, luego de estas mini-vacaciones, les voy a traer un capitulo extra de este fic... ¿De que...? No lo sé, pero allí habrá una que otra sorpresa... eso fijo :3

En fin... muchas gracias a todos y recuerden que por cada review, estáis ayudando a salvar a un niño argentino de sufrir la estupidez crónica...

_Hazlo por los niños, son lo único que tenemos _)';

Adiós a todos y muchas gracias :3


	9. Maternidad a mi modo

¡AL FIN!…¡TERMINE DE DAR MIS EXAMENES Y HE VUELTO! \O/...

Ahhhhhh...cuanto tiempo sin publicar… Admito que tuve momentos en lo que tenía ganas de coger el ratón y publicar algo…Creo que tengo publicata crónica :3

Y bueno, luego de este pequeño receso, vuelvo y con el capítulo extra de Mis días de Oficina, que constara de una sorpresa al final, pero primero leer y luego opinen…

¡SEGUID EL REGLAMENTO!

Okey, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo extra de Mis días de Oficina...

Espero que lo disfrutéis…

* * *

><p>¿Qué?<p>

¿Qué dicen?

Ahhh… ¿Qué cómo me fue esa noche con Marceline?

Bien, podría ponerme a deciros cada detalle, cada minuto y cada cosa que hicimos, pero para no aburriros, lo resumiré en una palabra:

Asombroso…

Y tal como es, también fue algo único pero que a la vez, ahora podría convertirse en algo rutinario ya que ahora… ahora…

¡VIVO CON ELLA!

Me siento tan feliz que no lo puedo creer. Recuerdo cuando me lo dijo y siento como…

Esperen… Vale, no recuerdo bien como fue cuando me lo dijo porque, si no mal lo recuerdo, me había golpeado la cabeza… Pero se me hace que fue algo genial…

Y aquí estoy, empacando cosas, desechando otras, pero intentando no dejar nada atrás…

No sabía cómo era la nueva casa de Marceline, y la última vez que la vi fue cuando vendió la anterior… Ahora en ella viven unos viejos que se enfadan por todo…

Curioso, si yo no estuviera con Marceline, me vería en el mismo lugar que aquellos ancianos… Por esto y otro millón de cosas, creo que irme a vivir con Marceline es lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida.

Luego de tener toda mi vida metida en las valijas, me senté en mi sillón, esperando a que mi novia llegara.

Y en serio, si hubiera sabido que tardaría tanto, no la hubiera esperado sentada, pero en fin, como llegar, llego y como tal, me alegro todo el jodido día…

¡Marcy! ¡Al fin llegaste! – Gritando como una desquiciada y lanzándome a sus brazos…

Lo siento, lo siento... – Dijo ella – La calles están colapsadas…

¿Por? – Dije - ¿Hubo un choque?

No, hay una marcha por los derechos de los homosexuales – Dijo ella – Nada interesante, mi amor.

No, no, no,… ¿Derechos homosexuales? – Dije.

Si… A casarse, adoptar niños, tu sabes – Dijo ella, sentándose – Cosas por el estilo…

¿Y por lo tomas tan a la ligera? – Dije poniéndome enfrente de ella, intentando intimidarla – Quiero recordarte que nosotras no estamos en contra de ellos

¿A qué te refieres?

Nosotras somos… tu sabes… somos…

¿Homosexuales?

¡Por favor, no lo digas así! – Dije - ¡Somos diferentes! ¡¿SI?!

No se por qué haces tanto lio, por favor mi amor…

Rápidamente y sin que lo pueda evitar, se levantó y me apreso con sus brazos. Sin más, con sus labios me callo por unos cuantos minutos… Vale, realmente fueron unos minutos, pero realmente lo sentí como… no se…

¿3 horas?

Coge tus valijas que nos vamos – Dijo ella.

Separo sus labios de los míos con ganas de más, más y más… Pero tarde mucho más en ponerme a acarrear las valijas. Más bien, me costó mucho volver, volver a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba pensando mientras ella me besaba?

No lo sé, y eso me hace rabiar. Siempre, absolutamente siempre que beso a Marceline o ella me besa pierdo totalmente la conciencia y luego de que nos separamos, vuelvo a poder decir cosa coherentes, mantenerme en pie y bueno, respirar.

Luego de, con un poco de ayuda, pude poner las valijas en el auto de Marceline y con mucha alegría y emoción subí al auto.

No charlamos mucho en el auto… Y debo admitir que sentí que algo tenía preocupada a Marceline… No sé, la mirada de ella me decía que algo andaba mal…

¿Sera que ahora vamos a vivir?

No creo… Es decir, fue Marcy quien me propuso esto en primer lugar… En fin, váyase a saber uno que le pasa...

Y poco a poco, nos fuimos acercando a la avenida principal… Yo, antes de las 4 cuadras podía escuchar los gritos, los silbatos y las bocinas que colmaban el aire con su estridente ruido…

Mi amor ¿Qué está pasando? – Dije intentando ver.

Nada amor… deja que tome otro camino – Dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás…

No… cambiar de camino no era una opción porque al igual que el millar de autos frente a nosotros, nos encontrábamos rodeadas de autos llenos de gente furica por lo que ese retraso suponía…

Mierda – Susurro Marceline…

Yo no podía ver a qué demonios iba ese escándalo, pero poco a poco fue cubriendo toda la avenida principal y luego la calle donde nosotros esperábamos nuestro turno para avanzar… Poco a poco, miles de personas empezaron a acercase a las ventanillas de los autos, ofreciendo folletos, pines y boletas…

Pude ver que mientras se iban a acercando a nuestro auto, Marceline se estaba molestando aún más. Deseosa de poner el pie en el pedal para poder salir de allí lo antes posible… Pero que podía hacer… ¿Arrollar a todas las personas frente nuestro?

Podría estar cabreada, pero no tanto como para hacer eso…

A los minutos, ya teníamos a una chica con tintes de hombre dando unos incesantes golpes en el vidrio… Marceline, quien quería pretender que no estaba allí, solo miraba hacia delante, esperando que el espacio para escapar de allí apareciera como por arte de magia…

Señorita… ¡Señorita! ¡Tengo algo que decirle!

Yo miraba a esa persona mitad hombre, mitad mujer y luego mire a Marceline, quien, sin uso de muchas palabras, me dijo que ni se me ocurriera abrirle la ventanilla…

Obviamente, obedecí… Pero me sentí mal por la persona allí fuera. Luego de ver que nosotras… Bueno… Luego de ver que Marceline no estaba interesada, saco un folleto de su bolso y lo puso en el parabrisas…

Y así, poco a poco, se fueron uno por uno colmando las calles que hace poco transitamos, dejando por fin avanzar… Pero antes de que Marceline arrancara el auto yo tome el folleto y lo guarde en mi bolso… No sabía de qué trataba y el por qué lo tome sigue siendo un misterio para mi…

Solo leía una cosa en él y me base en esa palabra para definir completamente el folleto…

"Adopción"

Me parecía algo raro que Marceline no haya visto que lo tome… Pero en fin, era solo un folleto, no era nada de qué preocuparse…

* * *

><p>La casa… la nueva casa de Marceline era mil veces mejor que esa pocilga que tenía antes… Un amplio patio que se alargaba a la entrada, cubierto por el más verde césped y con un camino de adoquín que dirigía a la casa, pintada de un blanco que quedaba perfecto…<p>

Con su ayuda, llevamos mis maletas a la entrada, tras algunos golpes y tropiezos, pudimos llevarlas a nuestro cuarto, pintado con el mismo blanco que el de la fachada de la casa…

Apenas pude sentarme en la cama, Marceline tuvo que disculparse y salir para responder su móvil… Bah… No se concretamente, pero podría decir que era de la empresa por lo apurada que salió…

Y… no debe ser para menos, para conseguir una casa así se debe trabajar duro… Pero de todas formas sabía que si queríamos seguir juntas, Marceline debía trabajar así o hasta que yo consiga un trabajo nuevo… Pero, sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme muy mal cuando me dijo que debía irse a la empresa…

Sola en una casa que apenas conocía, un barrio que no conocía… Un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada…

Sin mucho ánimo de quedarme sentada en la cama hasta el retorno de Marceline, salí al patio trasero, donde se podía ver unas reposeras y una gran piscina… Ocupe una de ellas y en cuestión de minutos ya empecé a sentirme somnolienta por el sol y su calor…

Para no caer en el sueño, recordé el folleto que encontré hoy en el auto… Por unos momentos pensé en leerlo con Marceline, pero al parecer a ella no le agradaba esa gente, por lo cual bien podría echarme de la casa si se lo mostraba…

No… era mejor leerlo ahora, que estoy sola…

Decía lo siguiente…

_¡NOSOTROS TAMBIEN SOMOS PERSONAS!_

_Así es, somos igual que ti, solamente que nos gustan cosas diferente…_

_Pero si usted es capaz de reconocer nuestros derechos como persona... Ténganos en cuenta cuando vaya a votar en unas semanas por la autorización de adopción de niños para las parejas homosexuales…_

_¡Recuerde que tenemos los mismos derechos que usted!_

¿Adopción?...

Ahora que hago memoria, Marceline nombro a una caravana que intentaba proteger los derechos de las personas como nosotras… ¿Sera esa?

Mire hacia mis lados, pensando y hasta temiendo que Marceline me haya visto leyendo ese folleto…

¿Por qué se mostraba tan indiferente hacia estas personas? Al fin y al cabo, nosotras no somos muy diferentes a ellos…

Lo peor es que no lograba comprender… Y devuelta Marceline me pareció un libro cerrado e ilegible… Si nosotras éramos diferentes... ¿Por qué enojarse con el otro millón de personas iguales a nosotros?

Releí el folleto una y otra vez… Millones de ideas estaban empezando a surcar por mi cabeza… Pocas de ellas lograban tener un sentido, pero una sola basta para que me armara de valor para realizar una empresa tan arriesgada como peligrosa…

No ahora, probablemente en un futuro, no importa como…

Marceline y yo… adoptaríamos a un niño

* * *

><p>Días, semanas y meses pasaron como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta… Poco a poco, La relación con Marceline iba de perlas, cada día nos conocíamos mejor, nos amábamos a la par… O bueno… cuando Marceline estaba en casa ya que el trabajo le estaba yendo fatal… Y sobre mi loca idea de adoptar a un niño, tuve que posponerla, ya que teníamos suerte si el sueldo de Marceline alcanzaba… Si, mejor esperar a que las cosas estén mejores…<p>

Yo ahora estoy en el patio de la casa, esperando el retorno de Marceline… Ocupaba esos breves momentos en los que no atendía a Marceline luego de un duro día de trabajo para imaginar, fantasear… En fin, cada día era diferente, y cada día me asombraba aún más lo que lograba imaginar… Algunos días pensaba en los padres de Marceline, otros en su infancia, un día que andaba algo cachonda se me dio por pensar en su primera vez… Por supuesto, todo relacionado con ella…

Pero ahora que lo pienso… Hubo una vez que no soñé con ella… Más bien soñé con una niñita… Cabello rosa y unos grandes colmillos… Nada más que eso y un fondo blanco. Yo, obviamente me movía y caminaba sin ningun rumbo fijo entre tanta blancura, sin saber dónde me encontraba…

La niña, rápida y sin pausa, se iba acercando a mí, siendo incapaz de retroceder, llego a estar a tres pasos de mi…

Y en cuestión de tiempo yo ya la tenía en mis brazos… Me abrazo y oprimiendo más fuerza en mí dijo:

"Cuida de mi_, mami"_

Volví a la realidad de un golpe, algo aturdida y vacilante por ese extraño sueño. Esa niña… ¿Por qué habré soñado con ella? ¿La habré visto en otro lado?

No creo… Más que mis sobrinas no conozco a muchos niños, y no es que me esforzara por conocer a muchos…

La casa estaba hundida en un completo silencio… Me gusta ese silencio, me gustaba esa quietud… Pero todo lo que empieza, termina… Y esa apacible fase de tranquilidad finalizo cuando escuche el ruido de las llaves de Marceline…

Todavía un poco aturdida, me levante y fui a recibirla. Cansada como siempre, solo me beso y subió rápidamente al baño.

Me ponía feliz el trabajo de Marceline, pero lo que si me daba pena era ella cuando volvía del trabajo… Siempre la encontraba fatigada, desarreglada y enfada, y era de entender por qué su ambiente de trabajo no era el mejor…

Aproveche el tiempo en el que Marceline estaba en el baño en poner el agua en el fuego ya que siempre luego de una larga jornada laboral le gustaba relajarse con un té de manzanilla…Para cuando Marceline bajo por su merienda, llevaba puesto una playera sin mangas y unos shorts, cambiando su traje de negocios que tanto me gusta…

¿Todo bien en el trabajo, mi amor? – Dije buscando en la alacena un saquito de té.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Dijo ella – Eh…Si, amor, todo bien.

Esa respuesta…No me daba mucha seguridad.

Ten, mi amor - Dije, dándole su taza preferida…

Cogió la taza… Sí, pero no tomo ni un sorbo de te… Es más, no hacia otra cosa que mirar el contenido de la taza, y note que algo la estaba preocupando... ¿Pero que? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

A los segundos, note que empezó a temblar, ella, sus manos y piernas… Todas temblando en una perfecta sincronía… Tanto que me estaba preocupando…

Eh… ¿Marcy? – Dije, tomando su mano - ¿Qué sucede?

Me miro por unos segundos y luego solto todo...

Ten…tengo algo que decirte – Dijo ella.

¿Habéis escuchado eso? Bueno, lo primero fue mi corazón latir a mil por hora y luego el silencio que indicaba que se había detenido…

¿D…decirme? – Dije, temblando a la par de Marceline.

Si… pero no sé si es… Estarás de acuerdo – Dijo.

Y yo, como toda una idiota, pensé en lo peor que podía pasar en el peor de los casos…

¿Q...quieres terminar…terminar conmigo? – Dije...

Probablemente… hubiera sido mejor haber cerrado la boca…

¡Sé que no soy perfecta, pero yo intento dar lo mejor por nosotras!

¡Joder… Como si yo fuera la que causa todo esto!

¡¿Es otra compañera de tu trabajo?! ¡¿Verdad?!...

¡BONNIBEL! – Grito Marceline, callándome por lo menos un minuto…Luego de calmarse, dijo:

Solo quería pedirte si tú podías buscar trabajo…

Ah… Conseguir trabajo – Dije -Era eso...

Pasando del momento intenso en el que yo puse en duda nuestra relacion, volvi a abrir mi boca para pregunta...

¿Pero... por qué?

No puedo aguantar mucho tiempo en este estado… Lo necesito, Bonnie…

¿Lo harás por mí?

Ummm… Vale, por ti – Dije.

Muchas gracias, mi amor – Dijo ella – Te lo agradezco…

Ya me había dicho lo que quería, así que de ahí en más empezó a tomar él te... Sorbo tras sorbo, yo observaba su belleza, deseando poder poseerla en algún momento… No teníamos mucho tiempo para compartir más que besos y caricias, ya que el apretado horario de mi compañera no se lo permitía...

Sinceramente… no sé cuánto tiempo podría aguantar en esta situación... Y a decir verdad, no sabía si Marceline quería o buscaba lo mismo que yo... ¿Sera que no le parezco atractiva?

Sería algo estúpido preguntárselo ahora… a lo mejor ni le pregunto, dejando así, que la respuesta se descubra por si sola…

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche…Muy de noche. Marceline decidió darse el gusto de quedarse hasta tarde viendo una película de amor conmigo… No recuerdo cual era, tampoco le preste mucha atención, lo que si me llamaba mucho la atención es que Marcy estaba mucho más mimosa que antes. Se refregaba sobre mí, yo respiraba su aroma y me encantaba y revitalizaba a la par… Si mis cálculos no fallan, con mi compañera en ese estado y yo con las ganas que tenia de divertirme esta noche, podría tocar esta noche…<p>

Marceline, ya aseada y preparada para un nuevo día, se encontraba en la cama leyendo un libro... Yo, en cambio, estaba en el tocador, poniéndome el pijama… Pero no ese pijama que estaba herméticamente cerrado, sino el que tenía tanto uso que ya era un poco trasparente…

_Puedo hacerlo… Yo puedo…_

Luego de intentar modificar mi look para verme muy tentadora y deseosa, salí del baño y me recosté sin cubrirme con las colchas, bien pegada al cuerpo de Marceline…Y ella ni siquiera se inmuto al verme así… Empecé a sentirme, por así decirlo, extraña… Ósea… ¿No era muy obvio?

Marcy… - Dije, restregándome a su cuerpo…

¿Qué pasa, amor?

¿Quieres jugar?– Dije…

Dios... ¿Es muy obvio que me falta experiencia?

Lo siento, mi amor – Dijo – Me encantaría, pero mañana a primera hora debo estar en el trabajo…

Mañana te lo recompenso…_Buenas noches…_

Sin más se volteo e intento conciliar el sueño… Primero me costó tragar eso y luego lamentablemente yo también tuve que dedicarme a soñar… Si al fin y al cabo, no íbamos a hacer nada...

Ese maldito trabajo, era eso lo que volvió a Marceline en una persona monótona, insensible y, por sobre todo, incomprensible... Por suerte yo también empezaría a trabajar y así, quiero creer, que las cosas irán mucho mejor…

Eso me recuerda…tendría que levantarme temprano para ir a comprar el periódico para ver los anuncios de trabajos…

* * *

><p>…Marceline…<p>

* * *

><p>No fue Bonnibel, como yo pensaba, quien me despertó, sino que fueron los tenues rayos de sol que penetraban en mi cuarto los que lograron despertarme.<p>

No se…no sé qué hora es…

¿6…7 de la mañana?

Busque a Bonnibel a mi lado, pero me sorprendí al ver que no se encontraba allí, solo sus mantas, totalmente desordenadas y sus ropas todas arrugadas en un rincón del cuarto…

¿De qué me perdí?

Perezosamente me levante de la cama y con la misma pereza me quite el pijama, cambiándolo por el habitual traje de trabajo…

¿Bonnie? ¿Estas despierta?

Pregunte, pero no recibí respuesta… Con mucho cuidado baje las escaleras ya que soy bastante torpe con sueño…

En el comedor no había nadie tampoco, solo una taza y un periódico abierto…

Al principio me alegre que Bonnibel haya tomado en cuenta mi petición, así que sin más pase del periódico y directamente fui a la cocina…

Bonnibel, seguramente, fue a ver las entrevistas de trabajo… De no ser así ¿Dónde podría estar?...

Mientras el café se preparaba, me senté y me puse a leer el periódico para matar el tiempo… Lo extraño era que estaba abierto en una noticia, no en los clasificados…

Bien podría haber sido Bonnibel que tenía curiosidad… Veamos que hay aquí…

**EL SENADO APROBO LA LEY N° 47543... ¡LAS PAREJAS HOMOSEXUALES PODRAN ADOPTAR NIÑOS!**

_Como se ha estado hablando estos ultimo meses, al final el Senado llego a la conclusión de dar el permiso de que parejas homosexuales puedan adoptar niños. La ley también permite los casamientos entre parejas de diferentes géneros… _

_Los que han transitado últimamente las calles más céntricas habrán notado las caravanas que, así mismo, protegían los derechos como persona de los gay…_

…

…

…

…

No…no…no puede ser… Bonnibel n...no es así…

¡NO! ¡DEBE ESTAR AHORA MISMO A BUSCANDO TRABAJO! ¡¿COMO SE ME HABRIA OCURRIDO QUE ADOPTARIA A UN NIÑO Y SOBRE TODO, SIN MI PERMISO?!

To…Todo va a…a estar bien…Todo va a estar bien…Ufff…

Respire hondo e intente calmarme… Pero una duda me estaba recorriendo la cabeza… ¿Y qué tal…si Bonnibel si está adoptando un niño?

No quería quedarme con la duda, así que cogí mi móvil y rápidamente marque el número de Bonnibel…

Vamos…responde – Dije con el móvil en la oreja - ¡Vamos!

Pip…

Pip…

Pip...

¿Alo? Bubblegum aquí…

Hola Bonnie, soy Marcy – Dije.

Ahhh… Marcy… Siento no haberte levantado, pero me surgió algo…

Ufff ¿Una entrevista de trabajo, no?

Ni cerca... – Dijo – Hablemos en casa, ya es mi turno.

Y sin más corto, ni un "adios" ni un "Estoy adoptando un niño ahora, luego hablamos"... Nada de eso.

Ademas, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Bonnibel esté en este preciso momento adoptando un niño?

Pensandolo un poco, diria que seria muy cercana a 100%...

Ya… se acabó mi vida… Cuando Bonnibel vuelva a pasar por esa puerta tendría a una niña o niño de la mano… Yo no llegaba a imaginarme como seria nuestra vida luego de esto… No se… sería muy extraño, y sobre todo agobiante.

Abre pasado, no se… 10, 15 minutos pensando en eso, en cómo nos acomodaríamos y como llamaríamos, cuidaríamos y educaremos a nuestro posible hijo o hijo... Pero el sutil sonido que tiene mi móvil para las llamadas pudo sacarme de ese estado…

¿Ho…hola? – Dijo, insegura de si hacia bien en responder

¡HOLA MARCY!

Ah…Ho…hola, mi amor…

Tengo a alguien que presentarte…

De fondo, muy de fondo, podía escuchar como Bonnibel se quitaba el móvil de la oreja… Luego, ya sin necesidad de prestar mucho oído, se podía escuchar una respiración algo agitada…

"Saluda a mami, querida"

Y entonces una voz que no aparentaba a una niña de más de 4, 5 años, dijo:

Ho…hola…Mami…

No recuerdo mucho luego de eso… Creo que eso fue demasiado para mí y sin más me desmaye… Sí, creo que eso fue… Y…oh, esperen... También recuerdo las últimas palabras que escuche antes de perder el conocimiento…

_¿Marcy?..._

_¡¿Marcy?!_

_¿Qué pasa con mami? ¡MAMA!_

_No lo sé, querida… Mejor vayamos a ver que paso…_

No…no lo puedo cr…creer…

Hoy a la mañana me levante y era una persona normal… Y ahora…

Ahora…

So...Soy mama…

* * *

><p>Okey… ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Os gusto? Espero que sí, y de ser así, dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews.<p>

En cuanto al fic, sería una pena dejarlo hasta aquí, ósea, se corta en la mejor parte, así que haremos lo siguiente...

Este fic…tendrá una continuación... _

Así es…Habéis leído bien… No sé cuándo lo publique, pero lo seguro es que se llamara "Mis días de madre", así que ha estar atento…

A propósito, os mencionare lo que se viene para no dejaros en suspenso ;') Os aviso, ya de paso, que esta vez será la primera vez que escribiré sobre otro de mis fandoms… Y como tal, escribiré algo sobre un anime que me enloqueció de principio: Sakura Trick.

Os lo recomiendo, es muy bueno.

En fin, os dejo la lista:

* * *

><p>*Sweet Dreams: Marceline, quien no puede sacar de su cabeza a Bonnibel ni de día, lo que faltaba era que pudiera verla en sueños… Es una pena que solo pueda amar a Bonnibel en sueños.<p>

* * *

><p>*Bendito día: La vueltas de la vida. Un día estas casada con el más bueno de los hombre y en un cerrar de ojos se convierte en un alcohólico… Pero Bonnibel llega al limito y no soportara más los abusos de su marido y decide recurrir a la mejor en el negocio, conocida por ser una gran trabajadora social… Creo… que su nombre era Marceline Abadeer<p>

* * *

><p>*¿Amigas con derechos?: Todo está bien, clases, amigas, graduación, eran palabras que se escuchaba muy seguido alrededor de Haruka y Yuu, pero lo único que ellas escuchaban era una pregunta que taladraba su mente… Haruka…Yuu-chan… ¿Somos amigas…o algo más que amigas?<p>

* * *

><p>*Mis dias de madre: No conozco su nombre, cuando años tienes, que le gusta, que no le gusta, pero eso si... Esa pequeña personita fue capaz de mover mi mundo de cabeza... No se...creo que eso es normal para una madre...<p>

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, os digo que esta lista está sujeta a cambios, como que se retiren fics de la misma o se agreguen nuevos, pero no creo que saque algunos de ellos, como también no creo que agregue muchos, ya que esta temporada, por así decirlo "Comí más de lo que podía masticar" así que tendré un poco de paciencia en cuanto a publicar.<p>

* * *

><p>A modo de broche de oro, les agradezco por todo el apoyo y espero que podamos seguir así en la próxima temporada, ya que me sirve de mucho vuestro apoyo…<p>

Y,aprovecho este lugar para deciros que estyo buscando por tierra y mar un betareader de Bubbline, asi que cualquiera que este interesado, mandadme un PM y arreglamos...

En fin ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Y bueno, nos leemos luego o en una actualización o en uno de los nuevos fic... ¡ADIOS Y BUENA SUERTE!

;'D

* * *

><p><em>NikolasTime es una marca de García, Axel Nicolás. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aquí son de su autoría.<em>


End file.
